


South Park ship one shots

by Tweek__Tweak



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, first fanfic, hopefully good, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweek__Tweak/pseuds/Tweek__Tweak
Summary: Give me suggestions and I will write one shots.Has to be Male x MaleMy upload schedule is... i don’t have a schedule. I could upload two in one day or upload one in one week. Just don’t get mad. Requests are open! Chapter 28 0% done. Thank you for 3,000 views or hits everyone!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Stan Marsh, Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Craig Tucker, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 74
Kudos: 59





	1. Suggestions

I am going to start to do South Park one shots. Please request so I have something to write. Has to be male x male. They will be in elementary school and in the 3rd/4th grade. I can also do songfics too. Give me time, i don’t have a schedule so I will upload chapters randomly. Thanks!

Songfics:

Chapter 4: don’t you worry child by Swedish house mafia  
Chapter 18: lotto by Joyner Lucas


	2. Tokeek: birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s tweek’s birthday and token wants to suprise him.

Twoken

Birthday

It was a sunny day in South Park. Today was a special day for a special blonde boy, it was tweek’s birthday. The birds chirping woke up the birthday boy. He groaned and groggily got out of bed and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Tweek stood up and put on his pants and green button shirt. After getting dressed, Tweek walked down the stairs and sat at a spot at the table where his dad was sitting.

“Happy birthday son!” 

“Agh”

“You’re welcome.”

Tweek’s mom finished up making breakfast which happened to be pancakes which were Tweek’s favorite breakfast course. 

“Here you go birthday boy, eat up.”

“Ugh, t-t-thanks m-mom.” 

“No problem sweetie.”

Tweek started to dig into his breakfast when all of a sudden, his phone began to ring. The ring startled Tweek but he was able to regain himself as he picked up the phone and answered it.

“H-hello?”

“Dude meet me at my house.”

“Who-who is t-this?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s me, Token.”

“O-oh, o-ok. What argh time?”

“Does 2:30 work for you?” Tweek looked at his watch which read 8:49.

“I-I guess, s-see you t-then.” Tweek then hung up the phone. Tweek set his phone back down and then began to finally enjoy his birthday breakfast. Tweek drank his coffee and ate his pancakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile at tokens house:

Token just finished the conversation with Tweek as he ran up to his dad’s office to ask him about a party.

“Dad”

“Yes?”

“Can we throw a birthday party for my friend, Tweek?”

“I would say no but since we are in the upper middle Class I’m society, sure we can son. And you said it’s for Tweek?”

“Yeah the blonde boy who is addicted to coffee, who is also kinda cute.”

“What was that last part son?”

“I said he’s cute.”

“What?”

“I said he’s cute, ok.”

“Is that why you always hang out with him now. You used to hang out with that crybaby clyde. Now you are hanging out with Tweek, nice.”

“So is that a yes, dad?”

“Yeah I said yes before.” And with that, token left his dad's office and headed to his room to call everyone to come over for tweek’s birthday party. He called Clyde, Craig, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, butters, jimmy, and Timmy. He kept cartman out because he didn’t want to deal with his shit as well as he didn’t want Tweek to deal with it either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back with Tweek:

Tweek was in his room trying to calm down with his legos and coffee. “Going to tokens house is way too much pressure man. Why did I agree to this?” Tweek’s thoughts were running wild. He knew that token didn’t mean any harm. Recently, he started to hang out with Token a lot more than he used to. Sure they were in the same group but they never hung out just those two often until now. 

Still he always had a bad feeling about going to tokens house. Maybe he will be assaulted or killed or kidnapped and tortured. He didn’t want to find out but he tried to push out those thoughts. Tweek was lost in his thoughts when his father knocked on the door which startled him.

“Agh”

“Tweek, I’m going to work, your mother is still here. She will be taking you to tokens house, have fun.”

“Bye dad.”

“Bye Tweek.” Tweek heard his father's footsteps grow quieter and quieter until he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore. Tweek then looked back at his watch which read 11:04. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back with token:

Everyone, excluding Tweek, was at Token's house to help him get everything ready for tweek’s birthday party. About 30 minutes later, they didn’t know what to do for tweek’s party. So they did the only sensible thing, call the very best party planner. 

“I am Satan, ruler of hell.”

“Satan, can you help us throw a party?” Asked token.

“Yeah I can help, I also throw bitchin parties as well.”

“The party is for my friend tweek.”

“Ok, Take me to where you will throw this party and I can see what is what.” Token nodded and then he took everyone outside, to his backyard to see what Satan could plan for tweek’s birthday.

“So I was thinking maybe a coffee mug piñata on your tree and a table with cafe beverages and different pastries. I was also thinking we add some games such as bean bag toss and other games like that.”

“That sounds great Satan” said token who then looked at his Gucci watch which read 2:17. 

“Oh shit, he’ll be here soon and we have nothing ready.”

“Leave that to me.” Satan then opened a portal to hell where some of his minions brought up the items they needed for the party. The minions set up everything in no time leaving everyone surprised to see a party set up so quickly.

Token heard the sound of a car horn which he immediately knew, Tweek was here. He ran out of the backyard and through his house to greet Tweek. Token heard the doorbell ring as he finally reached the door. He opened the door and greeted Tweek.

“Hey Tweek.”

“H-Hey t-token.”

“Please come inside.” Token then motioned Tweek to enter the large house. The two walked through the living room and to the kitchen area. 

“Now Tweek, close your eyes please.”

“W-why, you're not going to GNK, hurt me or assault me?”

“Tweek, I promise not to hurt you, but I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand.” Tweek reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes. He then placed his hand into Token’s hand which made Token feel all warm inside. Token led Tweek outside where…

“SUPRISE TWEEK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Arg, oh jesus.” Tweek stumbled back and opened his eyes to see everyone, except cartman, who was there to celebrate his birthday. Tweek was speechless. 

“D-d-did you do this, t-token?”

“I helped out, Satan planned and put the party together, I just had the idea.”

“T-thank you satan.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal, I like to throw bitchin parties anyway.”

“And t-thank you t-token for this a-as w-well.” Tweek was able to let his fears of being kidnapped or assaulted go, for the time being. 

The sun started to set as his party was starting to come to an end. All the parents arrived to pick up their kids except for tweek’s parents. Tweek started to worry if his parents were in a car crash or abducted by aliens or worse. Token saw Tweek start to fidget a lot more which brought him into protective mode by trying to calm the blond boy down.

“Tweek, I have to ask you something on this special day, will….will you go out with me?”

“Token, of c-course I’ll go o-out with y-you!” Tweek then leaned into Token and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. Not only was this the best birthday for Tweek but the best day for Token. From that day on, Tweek started to date token which blossomed into a beautiful relationship.

The end!


	3. Steek: I’m leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan leaves wendy and Kyle for Tweek and Kyle doesn’t take the news well.

Steek

I’m leaving you

It was a cloudy and rainy day in South Park. Stan was in his room looking out his window. He decided to finally talk to the three of them, Tweek, Wendy, and Kyle. He knew that talking to all three would be hard but he knew it was the right thing to do. He had to let them know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The three walked down the sidewalk towards Stan’s house. It seemed like the longest walk of their lives but finally they were there, at Stan’s house. Kyle knocked on the door. Randy opened up the door to see the three kids on his front door.

“Hey, hey come on in, Stan’s in his room.” Randy motioned them inside the house The three walked into the house and up the stairs to see Stan. Wendy opened the door to see a circle of chairs with Stan sitting in one of the chairs.

“Stan what is all this” asked Wendy as she took a seat across from Stan. Tweek and Kyle sat next to Stan and also next to Wendy.

“Listen I have to talk to you three. I have to come clean about me personally and my life.”

“What arg is it man.”

“Yeah whatever it is we’ll be here for you” said Kyle patting Stan’s back.

“Ok, I’ll start with Wendy. We’re done.”

“What, why?”

“Because my life is taking an unforeseen turn and I thought I should tell you three that...that I’m gay.”

“But...but…” was all Wendy said before jumping out of her chair and walking away with tears slowly dripping down her sad face. 

“Kyle….” 

“Yes” said Kyle cheering. “I love you too man.”

“I...I can’t be with you man.”

“Wh—what? Why?”

“Because...because I need a real man. I want one to make me feel wanted and won’t leave me even if I become a cynical asshole.”

“But I already do that. I know we’re meant to be together. And you were ten, you don’t need a man but rather a male.”

“I don’t need you to preach facts to me all the time. I would want you to be there for me, I don’t need answers, I just need someone to hold, someone to comfort me.”

“But...but… you’re my world, I can’t live without you.”

“You’re going to have to dude, I...I want you to leave before this gets ugly.” Kyle got up from his chair and slumped to the door not before exchanging words with Tweek.

“I swear to god Tweek, I will break you and everything you ever cared about. I will make your life a miserable hell till the day I fucking die.” And with that, Kyle stormed out of the room.

“Tweek, you are the cutest, best guy I have ever met. Sure Kyle was a great friend but you...you were the one my eyes would pay attention to. I want you to be with me. I want you man.”

“N-no...no I’m good.”

“What!? Why?”

“I’m s-scared of w-what k-Kyle would d-do.”

“Tweek, look at me. I will protect you from Kyle and whatever shit he’s planning. But for now, I want you to stay the night with me. My mom is bringing home kfc!” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two made their way down the stairs and to the dining room table where Shelly, Sharon and Randy were with kfc on the table. There was one empty chair since they didn’t know if anyone would stay that late.

“Oh, is your little friend staying” asked Randy.

“Yeah he is.”

“No, I don’t want to have another turd with us.”

“Yeah i-it’s fine, I-I d-don’t w-want to b-be a b-bother” said Tweek before turning around and walking out the door. Before he could go anywhere, Stan stopped Tweek from exiting. Stan then looked a malicious look at Shelly.

“Shelly I will rip your braces out and stab you with them.”

“Stanley, what has gotten into you!? You don’t just threaten your sister like that.” Said Sharon.

“Well I won’t have anyone make my boyfriend feel unwanted.”

“He….he’s your boyfriend” asked Randy.

“Yeah he is and if ANYONE has a problem with that, you will wish you were never born.” Dinner was rather quiet with an occasional twitch and agh from Tweek. Stan made sure no one would make Tweek feel unwanted and he kept true to his words. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tweek and Stan walked into Stan’s room while randy and Sharon were cleaning up from dinner. After the kids left, randy jumped up in joy and celebrated. 

“What’s so amazing now Randy?”

“Our son is dating the hot one.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t want Stan to date Kyle because his hair was just, too much and I didn’t want him to date the ugly ones.”

“You care about what Stan’s boyfriend looks like instead of how they treat our son!?” Really randy?”

“Do you want to have Stan date the one with too much hair.” 

“Good point.” Randy and Sharon went up to stan's room where he and Tweek were. Randy opened the door. To see tweek and Stan talking. The two stopped their conversation when they heard Randy open the door.

“Congratulations Stan on dating the hot one. I’m glad you're not dating the hairy one.”

“You mean Kyle?”

“Yeah that kid. Tweek, don’t break our son's heart.” And with that Sharon closed the door to Stan’s room. Both Tweek and Stan looked at each other with a look of confusion.

“Sorry, my parents can be a bit...weird to say the least.”

“Why d-did they c-call me t-the GNK hot o-one?”

“I-I just don’t know anymore. I just don’t know when it comes to my parents. Anyway, is it ok if you spend the night with me?”

“If I-it’s o-ok with my p-parents than s-sure.” Tweek got out his phone and began to call his parents. The phone rang and rang until a voicemail started. Tweek hung up and decided to call his parents coffee shop. 

“Tweek’s coffee. Where coffee feels like a sunny day after a storm or a sunrise of the Grand Canyon, I’m Richard how can I help you?”

“Dad, o-one, s-stop using m-metaphors and t-two, c-can I s-stay the n-night with Stan?”

“I guess it wouldn’t be a problem if you did but next time don’t call this number, this is for customers only.”

“Ok d-dad. B-bye.” And with that Tweek hung up his phone. That night, Tweek and Stan played on his game sphere. After a while, they both felt tired and decided to call it a night. Tweek and Stan got into the bed and fell asleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A mysterious shadowy figure stood at the front of Stan’s door. The figure stared into the bed where Stan was cuddling with Tweek. It made the figure sick. The figure made his move and carefully picked Tweek up and ran out of stan’s room. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The sun arose over South Park. Stan opened his eyes to see the beautiful boy in front of him. 

“Mornin’ Tweek”

“Morning babe” he said.

“What happened to your voice Tweek, you're not stuttering.”

“Uh...I fixed it?”

“Turn around.”

“Why is that necessary?”

“Just do it.” And with that he turned around. Stan was shocked to see not Tweek but Kyle.

“KYLE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

“I was sleeping with my boyfriend.”

“YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND NOW WHERE IS TWEEK?”

“Do you have to be so loud?”

“TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU.”

“Ugh, fine. Come with me.” Kyle led Stan to his basement. Kyle then moved to the side and Stan gasped in horror. Tweek was tied up, beaten and gagged. Tweek had been crying for a while because his green shirt was drenched in tears. Stan ran to Tweek, ungagged him, and untied him so he could move freely. Tweek then jumped onto Stan and clung on him for dear life, still crying. Stan looked back at Kyle with a “I am going to fucking kill you” vibe.

“KYLE WHAT THE FUCK?”

“I told him to stay away from my boyfriend but he didn’t listen.”

“NO, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NOW, I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND. FOR YOUR DISGUSTING ACTIONS, I'M PRESSING CHARGES AGAINST YOU.

“Good luck, my dads a lawyer.”

“TOO BAD, I ALREADY HIRED HIM SO YOU CAN FUCK RIGHT OFF.”

“W-wait.” Tears started to fall from kyle's eyes. “I….I’ll…..I’ll do anything, just please don’t press charges.”

“TOO FUCKING BAD. YOUR GOING TO COURT MOTHERFUCKER.”

“What if I pay 1 million dollars to not press charges?” Stan thought about it and came to a decision.

“How about 10 million and a restraining order for me and Tweek.”

“How am I going to get 10 million?”

“Get the fucking money by noon or I will press charges.” Kyle ran out of the basement and straight to his house. Meanwhile, Stan sat in his basement with Tweek crying into his arm. 

“C”mon bud, let’s get you cleaned up.” Stan brought Tweek upstairs to the living room where he set Tweek down on his couch. Stan got the first aid kit and began to clean and bandage Tweek up. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was noon, Stan and Tweek stood at starks pond, the meeting point for the drop off. Kyle came running with a massive bag and an envelope. Kyle gave Stan both items which were the cash and the restraining orders.

“From now on, you can’t come within 25 ft of me or Tweek.”

“Yep. It’s all taken care of.”

“Now...leave us be.”

“But…”

“NOW GODDAMN IT.” Kyle ran away from the two as Tweek and Stan enjoyed a relatively good rest of the day which ended in another magical kiss between the two lovers.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and don’t forget to request.


	4. Bunny: I can’t lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny gets into a little accident, based off the song don’t you worry child.

Bunny

I can’t lose you

Warning: sadish

Based on the song don’t you worry child by Swedish house mafia.

It was 11:30 and it was time for lunch. The kids ran out of their respective classrooms to the cafeteria where lunch was going to be soup. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman got in line and waited for the chef, if you can call them one, to bring them their food. The chef came out of the back room with a large tub of soup. The chef was about to set down the tub when they slipped on a wet spot and accidentally let go of the soup. The hot liquid poured onto kenny as the heat and pain was overwhelming. He left the cafeteria screaming in pain running wild all over the school until he passed out. 

Butters was walking down the hallway when he heard screaming. He panicked and then ran to the loud screaming when he saw Kenny screaming and running wild. He also smelled like soup for some reason but that wasn’t the point. Butters then saw Kenny stop screaming and running and saw him pass out. Butters immediately got his phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

An ambulance arrived on the scene where the accident took place. Three doctors jumped out of the ambulance and ran into the school with a stretcher. The doctors found Kenny on the ground and butters crying right next to him. Two doctors placed Kenny onto the stretcher while the third picked up butters. The three then ran into the ambulance and drove to the hospital. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They finally arrived at the hospital. The doctors slammed open the doors and placed Kenny on one of the beds. Butters jumped out and followed them until a doctor stopped him.

“I’m sorry son but you will have to wait here. We can get you when we’re done.”

“But....but….but”

“I’m sorry, you’ll just have to wait.” The doctor turned away from the crying child and went back with Kenny. Butters wobbled to the waiting area and just sat there. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to be with Kenny, to tell him that he will be alright, that everything will work out, that he loves him. 

“Wait I’m not gay, am I” butters thought. “I mean Kenny is the one who isn’t a complete idiot and selfish asshole. But my parents would ground me for sure. No I don’t care what they do, if I love Kenny, than my parents can deal with it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Time felt like it was slowing down. Finally a doctor came out and called for butters. Butters jumped up and ran to the doctor hoping to hear that Kenny was ok and that everything would be normal.

“I’m...im sorry son. He’s in a coma from his second degree burns. We don’t know if he will ever wake up. We estimate a 70% chance that he will...will never wake up. I’m sorry.” This broke butters. The jolly happy go lucky kid was officially broken.

“Can...can I at least see him.”

“Yes, follow me.” Butters followed every step the doctor took until they reached Kenny’s room. There lied Kenny, unhooded with needles in his arm and a mask over his mouth. The sight made butters cry even harder. He ran up to Kenny and just looked at the boy.

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now.

He continued to cry as this song continued to play over and over in his mind. Was it a source of hope or was it false hope. Butters didn’t want to believe that it was false hope but with every waking moment, he began to believe it.

There was a time, I met a guy of a different kind  
We ruled the world  
Thought I'll never lose guy out of sight   
We were so young   
I think of guy now and then  
I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend

“C’mon Kenny wake up...I’m begging you, wake up please” butters said. A doctor walked in after seeing butters crying over Kenny. The doctor laid a hand on butters shoulders which made him jump.

“We...we ran a few tests and...and your friend here is….is….is dead, I’m sorry son.”

“No...no...no….NOOOOOOO. KENNY DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU NEVER GOT TO EXPERIENCE SO MUCH. YOU WERE SO YOUNG. I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU...I LOVE YOU. I WISHED I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER BUT it’s too late.” Butters quieted down on his last few words. 

“Can sniff can I get to say my goodbyes first, before you sniff take him away?”

“Oh course, I will be right outside the door whenever you are ready.” The doctor left the room and left butters with the newly deceased Kenny.

“I know we didn’t do much sniffle together but I always looked up to you. You were there in my ups and down. I just wish it didn’t have to sniffle end so soon. I wish I could just talk to you one last time or hang out one last time. I love you Kenny McCormick for whatever that’s worth.” And with that, butters turned around and slowly walked out the door.

“I love you too butters.” Butters immediately turned around to see Kenny with his eyes wide open staring at butters. Butters ran out of the room to get the doctor.

“DOCTOR COME IN, KENNY’S ALIVE.” The doctor ran inside the room to see Kenny…..alive. 

“I don’t believe this, you came back from the dead, how?”

“I heard butters crying and his goodbye. I don’t know how but I tried my hardest to wake up and now I’m here.”

“Well then we’ll get you back to normal.”

“As long as me and butters become normal” said Kenny giving butters a cute look. Butters gave a cute look back at Kenny. Butters leaned into Kenny and gave him a welcome back kiss on the lips. This made both Kenny and butters feel warm inside.

“I...I loved you too, I just didn’t want it to end badly. I was afraid of rejection” said Kenny in a quieter voice.

“Shh, it’s ok now, I’m here and you are too and that is all that matters.”

“Hey where are the other guys?” 

“They thought you died and just continued their day cause apparently you have died a lot before but that can’t be true since you're right here alive.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways, I would rather have it just be me and you” said Kenny as he gave butters a kiss on the lips. This moment had started a brand new and beautiful relationship between the two.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please request.


	5. Clenny: he’s my crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s taco Tuesday but there were no tacos.

Clenny 

He’s my crybaby

The cafeteria was busy because it was taco Tuesday which was the most popular day for lunch. It was also exciting for one young man in particular. Clyde ran out of his classroom and straight to the cafeteria to be the first to get tacos. He would do anything to get tacos. He was addicted to tacos like Tweek was to coffee.

Clyde finally arrived at the cafeteria and got in line. The chef brought out some more quesadillas for lunch and...wait. Today was taco Tuesday. 

“Where...where are the tacos?”

“Not today hun, just quesadillas. They are similar but not tacos.”

“Oh….ok.” Clyde walked away from the line without any food. He slowly walked to the table which had Stan, Kyle, cartman, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, and Token. The others were eating their lunch while Clyde just sat there feeling hungry for tacos. Kenny was the first to notice that Clyde had nothing to eat.

“Hey there big guy, aren’t you going to eat something?”

“N-no, I’m just not hungry.”

“Well then why do you seem so sad?”

“Cause he is a crybaby, and that’s all he will ever be” said cartman.

“Shut up fatass” Kyle said.

“Don’t call me fat Jew.”

“I’m just not hungry it’s not that big of a deal, and I’m not a crybaby” retorted Clyde.

“Yes you are Clyde, you cry enough to fill an aquarium.”

“Sh-shut u-up c-c-cartman.”

“Hey fatass, leave him alone” Kenny said with a hint of anger.

“Why should I, poor boy, he’s just a crybaby.”

“Because he’s my crybaby. Everyday you try to torment someone, especially Kyle because he’s Jewish. But you will not, and I mean you will not torment Clyde.”

“Oh, so you two are fags?”

“No we are not fags but we do like each other. There is nothing wrong with that, isn’t that right Craig and Tweek.”

“Us, why us” asked Craig.

“You’re the gay couple at this school.”

“B-because l-love is l-love c-cartman. Y-you w-wouldn’t understand b-because GNK n-no one l-loves y-you” Tweek snapped back.

“DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN” said everyone in the entire cafeteria in sync.

“So cartman, you need to fuck right off.”

“Waaaaaahhh. I’m telling memmy” cried cartman running away.

“And I’m the crybaby” said Clyde in a sarcastic tone.

“Cmon Clyde, come with me” said Kenny.

“W-why?”

“Just come with me.” Clyde and Kenny left the table and then left the cafeteria and walked out of the school holding hands together. The two walked down the street as people began to point and stare. Kenny didn’t really care but Clyde was trying to hide behind Kenny as a way of protection from the glares. 

The two finally made it to their destination which was Freeman's tacos. The two walked inside which triggered the bell and grabbed the attention of Morgan freeman.

“Hello boy’s, I’m Morgan Freeman, and this is Freeman's tacos. What can I do for you two?”

“We need three tacos, one with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. Clyde what do you want on your tacos?”

“I...I don’t have any money for tacos Kenny, how can we pay for them?”

“I...I had some money put aside for a rainy day and it seemed like you were having a rainy day so I decided to buy you tacos because I know you like them.”

“But...but...but I don’t want you to waste your money on me, because cartman is right, I’m just a crybaby.”

“But remember, you're my crybaby, and I have to take care of my baby, so what do you want in your tacos?”

“Can I have lettuce and tomatoes as well as my boyfriend.”

“Sure thing boys, that will be…..zero dollars and zero cents.”

“Wait, why is is nothing” asked Kenny.

“Because your story or rather a conversation has moved me, Morgan Freeman. And because you get the Tweek and Craig gay couple discount. That’s right, they have a discount named after them.”

“Oh well thank you Morgan but I have one quick question, why do you have so many freckles on your face?”

“Because everytime something needs an explanation, I will always be there to explain. And this one was when I thought you about Kenny’s past (the stick of truth).”

“Oh well ok then. Thanks again Morgan.” Kenny took the tray of tacos and sat down at a table with Clyde as the two began to indulge in their tacos. As the two were eating their tacos Clyde began to feel better about not having tacos at school.

“Hey Kenny?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…..thanks for everything, you didn’t need to stand up for me or take me here or use your rainy day money for me.”

“I can’t let my little taco starve now, can I?”

“No.”

“Exactly and for the rest of the day, we will skip the rest of school because neither of us need cartman picking on us and everyone to make a overdramatized deal of this. Let’s just hang out for the rest of the day babe.”

“B-b-babe?”

“Yeah, babe.” This set off the waterworks for Clyde which alarmed Kenny because he didn’t know he would be upset by being called babe.

“I’m sorry Clyde, I didn’t know….”

“I’m crying tears of joy Kenny. I never thought I would find someone and stay with them long enough for them to call me cutesy names.” Kenny stood up from his chair, walked around the table and hugged Clyde to try and ease the tears, even if they were happy tears.

“Clyde, let’s leave and enjoy this bright sunny day, just the two of us, how does that sound babe?”

“Wonderful honey.” And with that, Kenny and Clyde stood up and walked out of Morgan’s tacos and walked around town holding hands. Clyde ended up feeling better because he got his tacos and a kind and wonderful boyfriend. The two walked away and into the sun until the two couldn’t be seen but everyone knew, this was the start of something beautiful.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and Please request


	6. Style: heights don’t matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Stan is taller, Kyle feels bad.

Style

Heights don’t matter

Warning: sadish

The morning was a cloudy one as Stan slowly opened his eyes and adjusted himself to his surroundings. He got up and slowly got dressed feeling a little wobbly. Stan just shrugged it off and continued to get dressed. Stan then made his way downstairs to see Kyle sitting on his couch.

“Dude what are you doing here, it’s 6:30 in the morning and….why do you look short today?”

“What is that supposed to mean, Stan?”

“It means I must have grew or you must have shrunk.”

“I didn’t shrink and you do seem taller today. Have fun being the taller one from now on” said Kyle with a hint of sadness.

“Kyle, stop acting like being shorter than me is a bad thing. Kyle, how tall either one of us are, doesn’t matter, I love you for you not because I would be taller in the relationship.”

“But I enjoyed being the tall one.”

“It’s not that great though, remember how you would always come crying to me because a group of kids would pick on you for being taller than them? You hated being tall, so what changed?”

“You never fully respect and admire what you have until it’s gone.”

“Kyle, not everything lasts forever, we will all die or we will all break. There is only one thing that lasts forever, our lover for each other.”

“Oh Stan, I can’t be mad for being short, let’s spend the day together!”

“Well ok, I’m not busy. What should we do?”

“Let’s go to the amusement park!”

“Alright, let’s go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two boys had arrived at the amusement park and was able to get past security and everything. The two decided to ride the roller coaster which featured a 375 ft drop and 3 inversions (3 loops). The two got in the line as it was a relatively short line because not many people were at the amusement park. As they were about to get on, a worker stopped them.

“Sir, I need you to step here, we need to measure your height to see if you can ride safely, blue hat, your fine.”

“But we’re the same height dude.” The worker inspected the two’s height and concluded that Stan was lying.

“Kid let’s go, it’s not that big of a deal, if for your safety.” Kyle grunted and then stomped to a characterized ruler. He stood on the paper and the worker concluded that it was safe for him to ride the ride. The two got on and got harnessed in.

The worker gave a small announcement of safety and how you should always keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. The rollercoaster started and started to make its way up the lift hill.

“You nervous Kyle?”

“A...a little, I don’t know why I agreed to do this ride, Stan let me off.”

“Uh Kyle, it’s too late now. But on the bright side, I’m here with you, we're in this together, you and me.”

“But I want off, I want off.”

“It’s ok Kyle, I’m right here. Don’t freak out and panic because some shit could go wrong.” Kyle didn’t listen and began to squirm to get free. Luckily Stan was able to calm him down before anything bad could happen.

The coaster made its way to the top of the lift hill. Kyle looked down at the rest of the track and wanted to scream for help but for some reason, he couldn’t make a sound. The lift hill had a small spark and then a large spark and then malfunctioned. Everyone on the coaster was jerked forwards as Kyle was thrown off his seat and hung on to the tracks. Stan found Kyle and immediately gave a hand to Kyle. Kyle tried to reach his hand but slipped in the process as he had two fingers keeping him alive.

“I’m...I'm sorry Stan, I should have never made a big deal of height. Because of this, you pity me into the amusement park and on this ride. If I didn’t care, I could have been alive. I...I love you Stan.”

“Kyle don’t give up, for fucks sake, don’t give up, we’ll manage and leave and live a happy life” said Stan with tears flowing out of his eyes.

“You’ll live a happy life. Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest, without….without me Stan, I love you Stan.”

“I...I love you two.” And with that, Kyle’s fingers let go as Kyle fell to his bloody demise 375 ft to the ground. Stan was shaking and trembling. 

“No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Stan, Stan wake up, Stan you’re having a nightmare.”

“Ahhhh. Ky...Kyle? Is that really you? You’re alive?”

“Yeah, I didn’t die Stan. So you had a nightmare I take it?” Stan didn’t reply but instead let a fresh wave of tears unload from his eyes and onto Kyle pajamas. He didn’t want to have nightmares, especially ones like that. That was way too sad and scary.

“We...we were on...on a rollercoaster and...and the lift sniffle hill broke….broke and you were….were jerked out of your…..your seat and held onto the tracks. You then sniffle told me you loved me and you….you…..you let go and died. I sniffle don’t know what to...to do without you sniffle man.”

“Dude, I’m right here and I do love you. I will always love you man.”

“Kyle, stand up for a sniffle second.” Kyle didn’t ask why, he just did as he was asked. Stan stood up as well and measured the height difference. Kyle was taller than Stan like he was before the dream. 

“Why do you care about height, stan? I don’t care how tall you are, I love you for who you are, not your height.”

“Thanks Kyle. That sniffle means a lot.” Stan and Kyle got back into bed and drifted back to sleep. As for Stan, his new dream was a hell of a lot better than his previous nightmare, this time Kyle and Stan were together forever. Which the two hoped would happen in real life.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please request.


	7. Twyle: habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would but it would spoil everything

Twyle

Habits

Kyles POV:

I have been with Tweek for about a year now. We’re in fourth grade and he has been the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. Sure he has his tweek’s but that’s what makes him unique. Today is our one year anniversary and we are going to see the new Terrance and Phillips movie. I can’t wait to spend time with my coffee bean!

The day turns into night as I walk to tweek’s house to pick him up for the movie. I walk up to the door and knock on his door. After a few seconds, I notice the handle twist and out came Tweek, looking cute as ever!

“Hey arg Tweek.” I twitched, I never twitch. I ignored that and continued to talk to the cute blonde in front of me.

“Are you GNK ready?”

“Y-yeah.” I take his hand as we walk down to the sidewalk as we walk to the movie theatre. Along the way we both twitched with the occasional “arg” or “GNK.” Again, I never twitch or twitched like this. The walk to the movie theatre was a rather uncomfortable one. We didn’t even talk.

We finally got to the movie theater as I handed the worker our tickets. We made our way into the movie theatre as we went to the counter to purchase some snacks. We both got coffee and popcorn. The first time I had coffee was when we had to do the presentation to the board to let garrison keep teaching. Mr. Tweek ended up making us coffee. We all felt like shit after a while so I decided to swear off coffee.

Now that I’m dating tweek, I have been drinking coffee like tweek does. I again shrug it off and headed inside and sat down with my blonde boy. We began to watch the previews as we both spazzed at the same time. I was officially freaked out.

“Kyle, I need to tell you something.”

Since when can Tweek talk without an occasional “arg.” Since when did his stuttering just vanish and disappear? So many damn questions are starting to hurt my head. I look into his green eyes.

“Y-yeah, what arg do you want to talk about?”

“Yeah so I never had a stuttering problem or spazzed, ever. This was all...fake if you will. My parents thought that having a son with all these problems will get customers to pity us and give us extra money. I have been going with it for a while now but I decided that I should stop since it seems to be wearing off on you. I hate to see you actually have these problems while I just basically parade myself around with them.”

“W-what?!?! Why didn’t you tell me arg earlier? I thought we don’t keep secrets?”

“We don’t expect that I had to or my parents would have been beyond pissed at me if they found out I stopped. I just don’t want to go back. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry that it is wearing off on you.”

I was speechless, the Tweek that we all knew and loved, the one I had been dating was just a lie? I didn’t know how to feel. I felt angry that he didn’t at least tell me about it but I also felt sad that his parents would go so far as to make their son pretend to have mental illness for business.

“I’m not mad,”

“What?”

“I’m not mad, I’m sad you didn’t tell me earlier and sad that your parents did that to you but I’m not mad. We’ve been through so much together and I hate to have something like this ruin it. Let’s get out of here, I want to do something about this whole situation.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

We walked up to his house as I knocked on his door with one hand and the other hand in his hand. We waited for a second before his dad opened up and let us into their house. We take a seat on the couch as his dad sat on the chair across from us.

“I...I thought you were seeing the movie tonight boys? What happened?”

“I found out about what your doing to him. You make him act like he has all these problems when your just making him act it out for a profit. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“Yeah dad, I don’t want to act like that anymore, so you can profit off it.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Kyle, my spazzing and everything makes me who I am. I still want to act it out because I don’t want everyone to think I’m mentally unstable. I tried it out before and someone called and tried to get me sent away because they thought I had to many people trapped inside me.”

“You know Tweek, I could go on a long rant about how it’s morally wrong and just give you a lecture but if you're happy with this act, I don't want to stop you or block your path. So….let’s be spazzes together!”

“Y-yeah, let’s arg do it! H-hey k-kyle, can I try s-something?”

“Sure”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Are you ready Tweek?”

“Y-yeah”

“And you know what to say as well?”

“I t-t-think s-so”

“Alright, here you go!”

“A-a-alright Ike, k-kick the baby!”

“Don’t kick the goddamn baby!”

“Kick t-the b-bay!” Tweek finished his sentence as he ran and punted my little brother in the air. Ah, I remember when I used to kick the baby but once my parents found out, I had to stop. I look over at Tweek as he looked back at me. I walked up to him and give him a massive hug.

“I love you Tweek.”

“I love you Kyle.”

And with that, we walked inside of my house as we began our sleepover. This was the best anniversary I could have ever imagined, especially with Tweek and his cute spazzes!

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed , I still need requests


	8. K2: it’s not kosher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny wants to date Kyle but Sheila doesn’t agree with that.

K2

Your not kosher

“Hey mom, can I have Kenny over?”

“Ok Kyle but I think you two are hanging out a bit too much, people will think you and Kenny are gay like Tweek and Craig.”

“What’s wrong with being gay, mom?”

“It’s simply not kosher. Besides me and your father believe you should be with a nice Jewish girl.”

“What if I don’t want to be with a Jewish girl or someone Jewish.”

“Kyle, you will marry a nice Jewish girl and that is final. If you try to fight me on this, you and Kenny will no longer be able to hang out.” Kyle walked back into his room, and slammed his door shut. He plopped onto the ground, leaning against the door as he released some of his tears. 

“Why can’t I be happy? Why does everything I like or want to do, have to be ruined by Cartman or my mom. It’s not fair” Kyle said to himself. “Why is it so wrong to be gay? Tweek and Craig are gay, and they are praised for it but if I’m gay it’s wrong. I hate being Jewish. All it does is always give someone to pick on me or make an excuse for me to not do something.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Kyle your friend Kenny is here.”

Nothing

“Kyle, come say hi to your friend.”

Still nothing.

“Sorry Kenny, Kyle is just up in his room.” Kenny then walked past Sheila and up the stairs towards Kyle's room. He knocked on his door hoping for a response but again there was nothing. Kenny tried to open the door but found out it wouldn’t budge. It didn’t appear to be locked but rather blocked by an object. Kenny then ran into the door trying to open it but it still wouldn’t budge. 

Kenny did not give up yet, he came all the way here and would not leave with saying hi and hanging out with Kyle. He continued to ram into the door until the object was finally pushed out the way. Kenny stumbled into Kyle's room. He got up and observed his room, clean and organized but no kyle. Where could Kyle be. Kenny looked in his closet and under his bed but nothing. He looked all over his room. He finally looked behind the door and the sight in front of him shocked him and made him scared. 

Kyle was unconscious with red stains on his jacket. Kenny inspected and found a pair of scissors with red liquid on the tips. Kenny pulled Kyle from behind the door and placed him on his bed. He rolled up his sleeves and found large cuts all over his arm. Kenny ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and a towel to try and clean the cuts.

As Kenny was cleaning up Kyle's wounds, he looked at the young man in front of him with a look of sorrow and despair. 

“Why Kyle, why would you do this, you know how much I care about you.” Kyle was still unconscious so he was unable to respond. “I...I can’t live without you man, and you shouldn’t be cutting yourself. No one should but especially not someone as young as us.”

“Kyle, please come back to us, i don’t want to see you like this. I wish you would have told me what was wrong before you did this. Kyle, I...I love you man.” Tears started to fly out of Kenny’s eyes. “I would give my life to you, I would do anything to see you happy. I don’t...I don’t want to lose you man.”

What Kenny and Kyle didn’t know was that Sheila was upstairs and heard the entire conversation. She couldn’t comprehend what she heard. A non Jewish boy would give his life for his bubby.

“I’ll wait right here Kyle, until you get better, no matter how long that takes, I will be here every step of the way, every second, I’ll be with you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It took a few hours but finally, Kyle was able to regain consciousness. Kyle looked around his room to see that he was in his bed. He felt someone next to him but he couldn’t remember who it would be. He looked to his right and saw a familiar orange parka. Just seeing that Kenny had been there in his moment of weakness showed that he cared and that is what made Kyle start to cry. 

Kenny woke up to hear Kyle crying which immediately got Kenny’s attention.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s sniffle, it's just that my parents won’t let us sniffle be together because you're not Jewish or a female.” Kenny was speechless. He was happy to know Kyle felt the same way as he did but sad and mad at his parents for saying that they couldn’t be together because of religion and gender.

“You….you should probably go, my sniffle parents would probably hate me for this. I don’t want you to get in trouble for being with me.”

“Kyle, I made a promise to myself and I will continue to keep my promise. I promised that I would stay right by your side until you get better.”

“BUT YOU'RE THE GODDAMN PROBLEM KENNY. DON'T YOU SEE, IT'S NOT WORTH IT TO GO AGAINST MY PARENTS, IT NEVER ENDS UP WELL FOR ME. SO JUST GO, GO AND GET OUT.”

“No, i made a promise and I will always be by your side.”

“But that promise will only hurt me. Just get out of here.”

“If...if that's what you really want then i’ll go.”

“It’s not what I want….it’s what my parents want.”

“Alright Kyle, alright, I’ll get out. I’m...I’m sorry for hurting you.” Kenny then put his orange parka on and left Kyle's room. He was walking down the stairs until a hand was placed on his shoulders. 

“Kenny, can you just wait here, maybe play with ike, I have to have a chat with Kyle.”

“Yeah, just don’t hurt him anymore than you already have.” With that Kenny walked into Ike’s room while Sheila walked into Kyle's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ike’s room:

“Hey ike”

“What up, dude?”

“A lot is going on, but your mom asked me to hang out with you, so here I am.”

“Do you like my brother?”

“Yeah i do but your mother doesn’t like that. It hurts the both of us especially Kyle. I came over to hang out but I found him unconscious with cuts on his arms.”

“Ohhhhhh noooooo”

“It’s sad but true, I saw it with my own eyes.”

“A lot of people said Stan and Kyle should be together but I think you deserve him more.”

“Thanks Ike but it doesn’t matter. Since your parents don’t approve, I can’t date your brother.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kyle's room:

“Kyle, I had no idea you felt this strongly about your friend.”

“It doesn’t matter, you already said no, I...sniffle...told him to leave.”

“And I asked him to stay because I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why would you ask Kenny to stay if you wanted to talk to me?”

“Because I heard what Kenny said when you were unconscious. It broke my heart to hear how sad he was and that he would give his life up for you. I guess I just didn’t understand why you wanted to be with a non Jewish female. But after overhearing what he said, I understand why you want to be with him and why he wants to be with you.” 

“What are you saying?”

“If you want to date Kenny, you have my blessing on one condition.”

“Which is…”

“You never, ever cut yourself again. I could have lost you, Kenny could have lost you. Don’t ever do that again. And that’s a promise I want you to keep.”

“I promise.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ike’s room:

“So what now” asked Kenny. Before Ike could respond, they heard a knock at the door.

“Kenny, can you come into kyle's room please?”

“Coming, bye Ike.” Kenny then walked out of Ike’s room and into kyle's room to see Sheila and Kyle.

“I overheard you talking to Kyle when he was out cold. It broke my heart and so I decided to let you two date.”

“Wait. Really?

“Yes, I don’t want to see my bubby down. Even if you're not kosher, it’s still ok with me.” Kenny then ran up to Kyle to hug him. “Just promise me you won’t do something like this ever again” said Kenny.

“It’s ok Kenny, I won’t, I have you now.”

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please request


	9. Style: they don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out Kyle never told his parents that he was gay.

Style 

He doesn’t know

Stan’s POV 

“Come on Kyle, you never hangout anymore and blame your parents” I say over the phone to my boyfriend.

“But my parents tell me I can’t hang out anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because he thinks I would be gay if I keep hanging out with you.”

“But we are gay. You have told him that we’re dating, right?”

“Uhhhhh…..no?”

“NO, WHY? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?”

“I don’t want to have my family be ashamed of me. That’s why I haven’t told anyone. I’m sorry Stan.”

“How about I can come over and we can tell him together so I can be by your side the whole time.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know if he will be willing to hear us and….”

“Stop making excuses, I’ll be over in 5 minutes.” I hung up the phone and got my shoes and hat on. I walk down the stairs and head to Kyle’s house. Usually my parents would ask where i am going but since I started to date Kyle, they just assume I’m going to his house. 

The sun was shining down on me as I continued my stroll to Kyle’s house even with the clouds, which were scattered and few. “Why would his dad be ashamed of his son being gay? Didn’t he jack off to my dad or with my dad” I thought. I still remember him shouting that but because I was in the basement with the melvins, It was fainted.

I arrived at his house as I stood next to his front lawn. I slowly make my way up the path to his front door. I quietly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I noticed that it was Ike and not Kyle which surprised me a little. 

“Hey Ike, I need to talk to Kyle.”

“KKKKKKyyyyyylllllleeeeee, Stan here” Ike shouted. A few seconds later I see the recognizable green hat he always wears as I watch him come down the stairs in a rather quickly and discrete fashion. He grabbed me and we ran to his room. He shut the door very quietly and locked the door.

“Hey Kyle.”

“Yeah hey, so uh whatcha doing here?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, we are going to tell your parents that we are dating. My parents know and they don’t mind or care I can’t tell anymore.”

“But what If they disown me for being gay?”

“And why the fuck would they do that?”

“Because I’m...Jewish?”

“So, why would that matter, shouldn’t your happiness matter more? Shouldn’t you be happy and not be afraid to be happy because your parents would judge you? I didn’t care what my parents thought. I told them and if they didn’t like it, they had to deal with it themselves. I’m not chasing because someone would be unhappy. If I’m happy that is all that matters.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I shouldn’t care what my family thinks, I should just tell them.”

“No, let’s do something special to tell them.”

“Like what?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was right next to Kyle as he gathered his parents and Ike to his family room to let them know he was gay. But I had an idea of a better way to tell them. I can’t wait for this.

“Mom, dad, Ike, there is something I have to tell you.”

“What Kyle, what is it?” That's when we started. He turned to me as I turned to him as we connected our lips. Oh how that man can make me happy. We embraced each other’s kiss with such passion, it felt so great. 

After a few minutes, we broke off each other as he turned back to his family. He brushed himself off and gave me a nice, cute smile.

“I’m gay.” Then, his dad laughed. I was confused while Kyle looked rather down and sad. Ok, so it was a bad idea on my part, I thought that it would be a nice way to come out but apparently it will make your parents laugh at you.

“Why...why are you laughing” Kyle asked in a quiet tone.

“Oh Kyle, I know your gay” his father replied.

“What? How did you know?”

“A few things. One, you would spend so much Time with Stan that I began to suspect a relationship blossoming. Two, you two would give each other nicknames and give each other cute looks. Third and biggest thing, randy tweeted that his son was gay with you so that kinda gave it away.”

“Oh, we’ll that's a relief.”

“But I have a question for you Kyle, why did I have to find out from Randy and not you?”

“I...I was afraid that you would hate me or disown me being gay and especially being gay with someone who isn’t Jewish.”

“Oh bubby, that doesn’t matter, if you're happy, we’re happy. I don’t care if your gay or straight, I care if your happy” his mom replied.

“Boys can kiss boys” asked Ike.

“Ike we can talk about that later, but for now, Kyle, if you have big news like this again, I don't know what it would be at this point, but if you do, just tell us. If it makes you happy, we will be supportive and happy for you.”

“Well, I don’t feel as scared as I did before today” Kyle said.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t care if your gay, that care if your happy.”

“Yeah, you did, in almost those exact words, they said it. It’s a little creepy to think you two said the same exact thing but hey it works.”

“Let’s go up and play some games.”

“Can I play” asked Ike.

“How about we get you ice cream and we can talk about being gay.”

“Yaaaaayyyyy ice cweam.” We made our way back to his room. As he shut the door, he launched a hug as I embraced it and hugged him back. I don’t ever want to see my Kyle feel bad again.

“Thanks babe.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took a while but here is request number 10 for South Park. I am going back to taking requests so go ahead.


	10. Twenny: what attracted you to him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a tornado hit South Park, the group has to go into the basement where Karen asks a peculiar question.

Twenny

What attracted you to him

Kenny’s POV:

I was walking my boyfriend to his house, holding his shaking hand as the clouds gave a nice shadow with hints of sunlight scattered around. I kept staring into his beautiful blonde hair, and sometimes, his fat ass. I can’t help it, I like his ass. Anyway, we made it to his house as he opened the door. We walked in and Tweek let go of my hand to go make some coffee. I put on some music, then walked to the couch and sat down. 

I saw Tweek walk out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a bag of pretzels. He set the food and beverages down on the coffee table and sat down next to me and then I placed my arm around him.

“Hey Tweek, Where’s your parents?”

“The coffee GAH convention in Charlotte.”

“And they left you here alone?”

“Yep.”

“How long will they be gone?”

“Until next month.”

“Holy shit dude. Can I stay with you then, to um make sure your safe?”

“I know GNK you want to stay here because you want to stare at my GNK ass.”

“How about both?”

“Fine you can stay here.” 

“Yes, can I bring Karen here too, I don’t want to leave her there alone.”

“Fine but she will need to GAH wash up first, here though, I don’t trust your flint looking water.”

“Alright let me go get her.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
5:28

I made it back to tweek’s place with Karen. She seemed scared at first but once I told her what was going to happen she seemed to want to go. We were close to his house when I felt something hit my nose. That’s right, I wear my hood down now. I looked up and saw dark clouds. Thank fuck we arrived at tweek’s before it started to pour. We walk inside and I show her to the shower. 

After she finished, I almost cried to see how beautiful she is when mud and shit aren’t all over her face and body. She put on fresh clothes that I washed in tweek’s washing machine and dryer. His house feels like the future. I even sound poor. We walked in to see Tweek lying down on the couch. 

“Ahem”

“Huh, oh, hey ken.”

“You know Karen, right?

“Nope, until we became boyfriends we didn’t really hang out GNK with each other or know anything about each other.”

“Oh, well this is Karen. Karen, this is my boyfriend, Tweek.”

“Nice to meet you Tweek.”

“Nice to meet you GNK too.” Tweek’s spaz scared Karen as she ran behind me for protection. Shit, I forgot to tell her about Tweek. That is a big problem when you're going to spend a month with someone you don’t know.

“Karen, Tweek has ADHD. He also drinks a lot of coffee, and is paranoid. So if he spazzes like that, you now know why. Don’t be afraid of him, ok, he is a relatively safe and good person.”

“Sorry Tweek for getting scared.”

“It’s ok Karen, a lot of people don’t understand what I have or need to do. I’m just high maintenance.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I have a lot of…….”

EEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEE

“WHAT IS THAT” Tweek asked.

“Tornado siren, do you have a basement?”

“Yeah, follow me.” I grabbed Karen and followed Tweek to the basement which actually seemed really nice and not unfinished. There was a tv, a couch, a bathroom, a mini bar, a mini fridge, and a pantry. There were also two bedrooms and two closets. His basement is nicer than my house. We all sat down on the couch and I turned on the tv to the weather channel. Some guy with a boring ass voice was talking about the tornado. 

Tweek was burying his head into my shoulder. I turned to him and hugged him and told him that everything will be ok and to not worry. I ended the hug when I felt a gap on my shoulder. I turned to Karen who looked me dead in the eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Out of curiosity, what attracted you to him?”

“Oh, well he is cute and is just fun to be around and yeah.”

“What else?”

“Fine, what really attracted me to him was his problems. He had multiple problems and I want to be the one to help him through it because I can’t let this hot kid deal with these problems alone.”

“Just like you like to take care of me.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Hey Tweek, what attracted you to my brother?”

“He was one of the first to treat me GNK with dignity and actually seemed to generally care about me and was GAH able to support me and continues to support me. I can name the few that also did that: Kyle, Stan, Butters, Pip.”

“I thought you were dating Craig.”

“No, he left when everyone got GAH over the yaoi art and shit. He never cared, he just wanted out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I found someone better GNK or someone better found me!” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
7:31

We headed back up to see no damage to the house or anything outside but it was still storming outside. We decided to get some dinner so we made a pizza. It is actually pretty simple to put the thing in the hot box or the oven as fancy people would call it. 

After we ate, we went back downstairs to go play some board games. We played monopoly, sorry, uno, and apples to apples. After the board games, I noticed that the time was 9:42. I fake yawned to get Karen to yawn so I can say she’s tired and put her to bed. I executed my plan perfectly and was able to put her to bed and shut the door. We then walked to our bedroom, which was next to two closets and then Karen’s room. 

Tweek put on his pajamas and when he took off his pants I immediately smelled his ass. It actually smelled rather elegant which is interesting but also something I expect from his ass.

“You're so weird Kenny.”

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Tweek, I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight.”

“Goodnight tweekers.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! That’s right I am back. I know it’s been awhile but I am finally here and posting again. I won my fantasy football league. Life is fine even though you didn’t ask. I am going to be taking requests now! Other than that, I hope this year isn’t as Shitty as last year. Yeah I never really have much. Bye!


	11. Cryde: come out of your shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde, the new kid, sees someone who catches his heart.

Cryde

Come out of my shell

Clyde’s POV:

“No I don’t want to go, they will make fun of me if I go, don’t make me dad, please” I beg as my dad picks me up and carries me to his car and sets me down in the back seat. It sucks to be the new kid, they always get bullied, and it sucks more that I’m gay new kid. 

Dad put the radio to try and make me feel more at ease but my stomach was hurting and my mind was racing. I have never felt more scared in my life. We pulled up to the school and my heart began beating as fast as I ever felt it beat.

“Ok Clyde, it’s time to get out.”

“I don’t want to get out dad, please don’t make me .”

“If you don’t get out, I will carry you to class myself.”

“But dad.”

“But nothing, I need you to get out of the car bud, I have to go to work.” I grab my bag and get out of the car very slowly. I make my way in the building and slowly down the hallway. As I was walking down the hallway, a blonde, innocent boy accidentally walked into me.

“Oh hamburgers, I’m sorry. Hey, you're new here, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well I can show you around then.”

“O-ok.”

“Follow me to the classroom and I will tell you about everyone.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“So there is Stan, he has a blue hat with a red puff on top, he is dating Wendy and is best friends with Kyle who wears a green hat, is dating Tweek who is a blonde haired boy. There is….

“Wait, you have a gay couple in the school?”

“Well they aren’t the first gay couple.”

“Who else is there or was there?” Just as I ask the question, everyone pours into the classroom. I see Stan, Wendy, Kyle who was kissing Tweek, and then I see him. The hottest boy I have ever seen. He had a body of a god with a blue jacket and a blue hat. I can see myself kissing him, if he wanted me to because if he didn’t, then I wouldn’t and oh god why do I keep overthinking everything.

“Who is the boy in the blue jacket and blue hat?”

“That’s Craig, I would stay away from him if I were you. He is like a bee, if you do anything to annoy him, he will sting you and his sting for a long time.”

“I can work with that.”

“What?”

“Nothing, hey, what’s your name?”

“Did I not say? Oh geez, I’m real sorry for not introducing myself, I’m butters, butters stotch.

“I’m Clyde, Clyde donovan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was walking to my locker as I was stopped before putting my items away from class. I didn’t want to see who it was because they will most likely beat me up. God I feel so scared all the time.

“You, you the new kid, right?”

“Y-y-yeah.”

“I’m Craig, Craig Tucker. This school has one main rule, don’t fuck with me if you don’t want to end up in a hospital.” Wait, isn't that the description that butters told me about the guy I wanted to see. I look up to see the blue jacket and blue hat that he wore. Craig Tucker is the guy I wanted to see.

“H-hey Craig, I’m c-c-Clyde, Clyde d-donovan.”

“Just remember to not fuck with me.” And with that he walked away from me and left me wanting to see him again and again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The rest of the day was luckily uneventful. I really only stared at Craig the whole time. I was able to make a friend in that butters kid. I don’t know if Craig would consider me a friend but I hope to make him mine soon, very soon.

My dad pulled up to the school as I got in the back seat with butters. My dad looked at me so surprised to see that I made a friend so fast. As he drove off from the school, my dad kept asking butters questions as I could only think about him, Craig Tucker. 

We pulled into my garage as we hopped out of the car and walked into the house. I grabbed a bag of chips and some drinks as we walked down to the basement. I set the food and drinks down as we sat on the couch we had. Our basement was pretty small but we had a couch, a tv, a bathroom, a table and some games scattered around. 

“Hey Clyde, you haven’t said anything since we left school, what’s wrong buddy?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh come on, you can tell me, I won’t judge or do anything but support you.”

“Well there’s this kid that caught my attention and I want to um, be with him.”

“Like a relationship?”

“Yeah, but um, the kid is another male.”

“Oh, well that’s ok, I mean I’m not gay even though Kenny tries to tell me otherwise. He tricks me into dates which is sweet but I don’t think I would be his type. Anyway who is it?”

“Craig.”

“Oh well, he might not want to at this time because of his um, his breakup.”

“What happened.”

“His boyfriend, Tweek, got kissed by Kyle and Craig did not like that one bit but after a few minutes, they decided to let Tweek choose who he wanted to date and he chose Kyle. Craig went into such a fit of rage, he um, killed my friend pip.”

“Oh, I’m-I’m sorry for asking.”

“Oh it’s ok, you can be my friend, right.”

“Of course I can. We can hang out all the time and have sleepovers too.”

“Butters, your dad is here” my dad said.

“I gotta go, see you tomorrow Clyde.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I couldn’t sleep that night so I decided to go out for a walk. I opened the door and walked over to the pond I saw a few days ago as we were moving in. I walked in the light cold as the street light lit up the path. 

I finally arrived at the park when I saw someone sitting on the bench. I didn’t know what to do so I ran away but I tripped right away not making it far. I hear the crunching of the leaves as I see the shadow of the figure get closer.

“Your Clyde right?”

“Y-y-yeah, p-p-please don’t h-hurt m-me” I said with tears spilling out of my eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, but I’m glad you came here, I wanted to talk to you” he said. That voice is so recognizable, as I look closer, I noticed the blue hat and blue jacket. 

“Craig?”

“Yeah” he said as he helped me up. We walked over to the pond and the bench as I stared at him more, wondering why he was here in the first place.

“I heard you have a crush on me.”

“How did you find out?”

“Two things, one is the whole day staring at me and two, butters.”

“Alright I admit it, I have a crush on you. Go ahead and beat me down.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause I have a crush on you.”

“Look, I don’t know if what I’m about to do is out of love or out of my lust of revenge on that bitch Kyle but I-I will go out with you.”

“Wait really!?”

“Yeah, you seem nice and respectable.”

“Oh my god, thank you, I won’t let you down as your boyfriend.”

“Ok, this is not a job like a corporate job ok?”

“Got it.” And with that, it took one day for me to get the guy I wanted to since I laid my eyes on him.

The end!


	12. Creek: monsters (part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is abused and tries to hide it from Craig.

Monsters

Creek

Tweek’s POV:

‘SMACK’

My dad's hand made contact with my face which will for sure leave a bruise. I hate my parents who abuse me just because of my relationship with Craig.

“You gay fuck. Fuck you fag.”

My dad went on abusing me like this while he yelled homophobic slurs at me. I just laid on the ground and took it with my eyes acting like a waterfall with all my damn tears. It hurts so much to know how much of fuck-up you really are. 

When my dad left, I took the opportunity to grab my backpack and run out the door and towards the school. As I walk towards the school, I have to pass by Craig’s house and I think he saw me walking because he dashed over to me.

“Hey ba...what the fuck happened to you, did you wake up in Syria?”

“HaHa very funny Craig” I said so coldly. “I just fell down my stairs, that’s all don’t worry.”

“But you have bruises all over and blood dripping down your nose. And your eyes are a nasty dark color. What’s actually going on?”

“NOTHING CRAIG, IM FINE, JUST MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS.”

“Sorry for asking to see if you were alright.” The rest of the walk to school was so quiet because of my outburst. As we walked into the school, we headed to our lockers to put our bags away and get our materials ready for mr. Garrison bullshit of a lesson. 

I walked into the classroom with my notebook and pen and walked to my desk. I sat in the back with Stan and butters. As I sat down, I immediately placed my head in my arms and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“No…..No…...NoNo…...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I screamed as I was woken up by my desk neighbor Stan. He seemed confused as the whole class stared at me with their icy glares. 

“WHY ARE YOU DISRUPTING MY CLASS??” I hated being yelled at but I get enough of the yelling at home where I don’t need this. I just sat at my desk looking blankly. I couldn’t hear anything. I couldn’t feel anything and then, I couldn’t see anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Craig’s POV:

Tweek has been acting weird and just turns me away whenever I try to hang out with him. I didn’t want to think about all the possibilities that could be happening to him but my mind flooded with them. 

“TWEEK WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?” On the floor? He doesn’t usually sleep in school until I see him on the floor, still and unmoving. I rushed over to him and saw him, not even breathing. 

I picked him up as everyone crowded the area we were in. I could see marsh wanted to help. I wouldn have easily turned his help away but because this is Tweek and he needs all the help he can get I accepted the offer. He helped me pick Tweek up as butters called 911. I felt so scared for him. Why didn’t he just tell me what was wrong, I could have helped him.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and they took my tweeky away from me on a stretcher. Luckily I was able to go along with him. Stan and butters hopped in which I didn’t like but they did help Tweek so I can’t really say much. I can feel butters rubbing my back as I try to hold my emotions in like I always do but in the end, my tears flow out. 

“I-I just wish he told me what was wrong. I-I wanted to help him.”

“Hey it’s ok Craig, I know he will pull through this and come back to the Tweek we all know and love.”

“Watch it blondy, we all know and like, I love him.”

“Oh well we all know and like, is that better.”

“Yes.”

“Hey Craig, I know we haven’t been the best of friends but because Tweek likes me and loves you, can we at least be civil with each other when Tweek is around. We don’t need to be friends but we can at least pretend for Tweek. And this is yours.”

“What is this?”

“The money from the mishap when we went to Peru, we used your money so here it is.”

“Thanks mar...Stan. And I think we should be civil with Tweek around and within him around. I’m saying we’re besties but we can start with maybe lab partner’s, but only if it’s a group of three because Tweek comes first.?”

“I would enjoy that. Looks like we’re here.” We all hop out of the ambulance and run with the doctors as they roll my tweek to the icu. We weren’t allowed in until they were finished on whatever was wrong with Tweek but I may have gotten a bit violent towards the nurse who told us no. Stan and butters had to literally hold me back because of how much I wanted to stay with Tweek.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok went the clock, so damn loud. I didn’t really want to know the damage that was done to Tweek because I know that it will also hurt my own heart which is damaged enough. Yeah, I have a heart, it’s only for Tweek, but it’s there. 

Time went by and by and there was still no word of how tweek was doing which scared me even more. I just want to see him so bad. I was holding onto butters so tight with all of the suspense with Tweek until finally someone came to talk to us.

“So we will have to do some more operations tomorrow but because of the time of day and the staff we have as of right now, he is still out but should be ok. I would recommend getting some sleep tonight and tomorrow we should be done so you can see him, sounds good.” 

Did that sound good, fuck no, I wanted to see my Tweek right fucking now but I just nodded in agreement. I walked home with stan and butters in the night with the moon high in the sky. God how much are they doing to him for him to be in operation for over 11 hours. 

I walked up to my front door and opened it to see my parents staring at me. They were giving me the “explain or die” face which I specifically hated.

“And where have you been mister?” 

“The hospital.”

End of chapter.

I know that this is supposed to be one-shot but I decided to break this up into two parts. I still need requests by the way. Other than that, bye!


	13. Petweek: I would conform for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete doesn’t want to be goth anymore when he could be happy with a special someone.

Petweek

I’ll conform for you

Pete’s POV:

“Hey guys” I said.

“Hey” they all said back. There was three in our goth group, Michael who was like the leader had curly hair, Henrietta who was the girl of our group because she was one, and Firkle who was the youngest one.

“I um have to tell you something.”

“What is it” asked Michael.

“I don’t think that I can be goth anymore.”

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t be goth anymore?”

“Well, I uh met someone and I-I-I.”

“Spit it out dumbass.”

“I would conform for them.”

“Bitch you can’t conform, this is not like you to try and conform, who, who is the succubus trying to take you away?”

“Well he’s.”

“HE!?!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIM TO SUCK YOU OFF?”

“I mean I want to suck his but that’s not the point. He has the most beautiful body and blonde hair. He”

“BUTTERS!?! FIRST OFF HE IS WITH KENNY AND TWO, HE IS SO FAR FROM GOTH HE DOESN’T EVEN DRINK FUCKING COFFEE!”

“Bitch let me finish. He does drink coffee and he works at a coffee shop. He is so cute when he spazzes and oh god I want him.”

“So it’s Tweek. He um is wonder…” is all he could say before the three burst into laughter which infuriated me. I wanted to throw my coffee at them but Tweek brewed this coffee so I couldn’t.

“You are all so fucking jealous that I have a shot at him and all you have is your sad pathetic lives. You call yourselves goths but you're not, you're just emo.”

“You take that back.”

“No because all you are is just pathetic emo kids with nothing.” And with that I stormed away from the three who had looks of shock of what I told them. They are batshit crazy thinking Tweek isn’t hot, my god he is so damn hot. 

I have had these feelings for a while but I never could tell anyone because of how they would treat me or worse, hurt Tweek. It always seems like he gets the shit end of the stick for everything and I want to change that for him. Even if it means I can’t be goth anymore. It would be worth it to be with him. I continued to think about him as I walked back to my house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I looked at my clock to see that it was 2:08 in the morning. I wake up so damn early it’s annoying so I usually just go for a walk. I get my shoes and socks on as well as a sweatshirt. I grabbed some keys and headed out. It’s not that my parents will find out that I have been gone, what will they do, come back to life? God that sounds so damn dark.

I walk along the streets listening to some music. I made a new playlist of music that wasn’t all goth music. They were holding me back, I don’t know why I ever became goth. I was about to make a turn until I saw that I was walking towards tweek’s coffee.

I entered the building I’ve been is so many times as I looked at the worker behind the counter, Tweek. He was sleeping so peacefully on the counter so cute and I know I would wake him up if I walked in with the noise of the bell. Fuck it.

I walked in.

I saw him panic and fall off the counter. Well I should have just knocked instead. I would need to work on some people skills if I did go out with Tweek. He looked at me so confused about why I would come in at 2:30 in the morning. 

“H-hey P-Pete, w-what can I-I g-get you?” I became so nervous I couldn’t think, I didn’t know what to tell him, I was panicking here.

“Your dick” fantastic response Pete, that exactly what Tweek wanted to hear at 2:30 in the fucking morning.

“E-Excuse m-me” he said.

“What I meant to say is that I want you. I want to go out with you, you're so hot and beautiful. Your spazzes just make me feel alive again. I want to be the one you hold when you feel down, the one you call with any problem you have, I would comform for you.”

“Well, I’m flattered and shocked to hear you say this so early in the morning. I just don’t know.”

“That’s okay I just thought I should tell you now.” I walked away from him as I left feeling sorta rejecting even though I wasn’t. I knew he was too good for me. I should have known.

“Wait Pete, you forgot something.”

“What?”

“This” Tweek said as he placed his lips onto mine. Holy shit he tastes so good. I wish this kiss would never end but like everything, it came to an end. 

“So is that a yes, no?” His lips pressed against mine again and again I felt so good with him kissing me. 

“Yes, I will go out with you. To think you stayed up this late to see me and ask me out is the most romantic thing that has happened to me, or friendliest.”

“Come here, Pete’s got you now, your not alone anymore, you have me now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

That day in school was weird yet satisfying with Tweek under my arm but everyone was looking like Tweek was nuts. I could see him tense up with all the attention and I know he doesn’t like attention or pressure.

“IM DATING TWEEK SO FUCK OFF AND IF YOU DONT, I WILL CUT SOME BITCHES UP.” I was not playing around with him, I would do anything to protect him from anything. Luckily I think my speech freaked everyone out to stay away from us which was good for Tweek. God I can’t believe I scored such a hot boyfriend. I just hope he feels the way I do.

The end.

This was requested a while ago but it’s finally here! Request!


	14. Bunny: the long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Kenny get on the wrong plane to Hawaii.

Bunny 

The long way 

Butters POV:

When I got two free tickets to Hawaii, I knew exactly who I would bring and that is Kenny McCormick. I know that the last time we went it didn’t go as planned when we went to war with the US military but this time it would be different. I was able to meet him at the airport and we were able to get through security without the skank stopping us.

We walked to our gate which was already boarding people which was strange because our departure was in 2 hours but this was our gate. We were waiting to board the plane as we finally got on. We were taxing on the runway when I got a text. I forgot to put my phone on airplane mode when I realized that the text was that our gate changed and we got on the wrong flight. 

Oh geez

“Um Kenny we have a situation.”

“What is it?”

“We got on the wrong flight, and I don’t know where we are going.”

“Well uh when we get there we will just explain and get back to Denver.”

“What about Hawaii?”

“Right, get to hawaii.”

“Uhhhh this is your captain speaking, on behalf of delta, we would like to thank you for choosing our uhhhhh airlines with nonstop service to Milwaukee Wisconsin.” 

“So we’re going to Wisconsin, the Hawaii of the Midwest.”

“Not really butters.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kenny’s POV:

Wisconsin is just a minor inconvenience and then off to Hawaii. Butters was looking out the window, looking at the city of Denver from above. He looked at pretty sight, I looked at a hot sight. 

“Pretty sight butter?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m just looking at a hot sight.” Butters turned around to see me staring at him and then started to blush. Oh my god he is so much better than any rocking pair of awesome tits could ever be. 

“Are you mad at me for making us get on the wrong flight?”

“I could never be mad at you, butters, you’re just so damn sexy.”

“Aww thanks Kenny.”

It’s been an hour and we are still not there, holy shit how far away is Wisconsin, 50 light years away? At least I have butters with me but this plane needs to land there now. 

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“A coke for me and an apple juice for my butters please.”

“Is Pepsi ok?”

“Yes.” He then poured our drinks into cups and then gave me the rest of the can and butters the rest of the bottle. 

“Hey butters, to Hawaii, eventually.”

“To Hawaii eventually” he said as we toasted for our first trip together as an official couple while it isn’t how we expected it to start we knew it would end out how we wanted it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“We are uhhh now arriving in Milwaukee Wisconsin. The current temperature is uhhh, 58 degrees and the current time is 4:32 pm. We thank you for uhhh choosing delta airlines.”

Fuck I forgot that we were in Wisconsin. We ran off the plane as soon as the gateway connected to the plane. We ran out to guest services to see how we can fix this whole mess.

“Excuse me ma’am, we got on the wrong flight, we were supposed to go to Hawaii and not Milwaukee and I don’t know what we should do.”

“Listen here baby, here's what I’m gonna do for you two, because you two are young, we will send you Seattle because my buddy works in that airport, and he will be able to send you to Hawaii.”

“Your logic is flawless” I said with sarcasm. “Thanks uhh employee?”

“Oh please, I don’t work here” she said as she handed us two tickets to Seattle. We walked over to the gate and checked to make sure that this was the right gate for our flight. We boarded first because we were first class. We sat down in our luxurious seats and wow, is this what it’s like to not be poor? 

“Would you two like something to drink?”

“A Pepsi and a orange juice please.”

“Is coke ok?”

“Yes.” She did the same thing as last flight but she came around more and we even got some food. We took off as I saw butters looking out the window and looking scared.

“What’s wrong butters?”

“What if we crash?”

“The odds of us crashing are so low, it’s practically 0. Don’t worry about crashing, let’s just get to Hawaii.” Well that seemed to work but he still seemed nervous so I put my arm around him as he snuggled closer to me. He is so cute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Uhhhh this is your captain speaking, we are now preparing to land here in uhhhhhh Seattle with the current time at 8:48 pm and the weather a cool 49 uhhhhh degrees, we thank you for flying delta and we uhhhhh hope to see you again.”

We got off the plane and made our way to guest services and sure enough, the guy there said that he knew we would come along to get help to get to Hawaii. He looked so similar to the guy in Wisconsin it was just so weird.

“Yeah so we need to get to Hawaii. Do you have anything that we can get to Hawaii soon?”

“Here.” He handed us two tickets to Hawaii and sure enough we were finally getting to Hawaii after a few inconveniences. We walked to our gate and then boarded first cause we had first class again, but this time, I was the one who slept instead of butters. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“No, no, don’t say no, I can change, no, no.”

“Kenny, wake up you're having a nightmare.” Butters rocked me so hard that I jolted up from my nightmare and I just stared at him, looking so pathetic probably, maybe, I don’t know.

“What was your nightmare about ken?”

“You, but You hated me and just left me. I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

“Oh Kenny, I love you no matter what, I would never leave you.”

“That’s why I love you, you're so loyal.”

“Aw, thanks Kenny.”

We finally landed in Hawaii and my god, was it good to get off the plane for good. We walked over to a taxi, hopped in and went to our hotel, and wow, it was so luxurious, it felt like I could make fun of poor people. 

“Wow this place is so amazing, I love it, and I love you butters.” He looked at me and blushed so much, it made me blush.

“I love you to Kenny.” 

The end


	15. Cryde: I want to tell you but I can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde wants to tell Craig something important but he can’t bring himself to tell him.

Cryde

I have to tell you something but I can’t.

Clyde's POV:

My feelings have been hidden for awhile now. There’s this guy that goes to my school, Craig Tucker. I wish I could just be with him, but I can’t, my body will not let me. I am just too damn shy. It sucks to be in love with someone and you can’t do jack shit because of shyness. It sucks so much.

I was just sitting in my house alone while my dad was out on a date to find someone after my mom died. I wish I could see her again but my god, she annoyed me sometimes like when she bursted into our classroom and just went crazy because I forgot to put the toilet seat down, do it yourself bitch, don’t embarrass me in front of literally everyone. 

So I was on my couch, watching basketball. I didn’t hate basketball but I certainly didn’t like basketball, it was more because Craig liked basketball so I would watch so I could talk to him. The game was ok, but nothing special, it was Baylor and Texas tech. As I was watching the game, I heard the doorbell ring and I walked over to the door to see Craig Tucker standing there. I opened the door for him.

“You are a person.” I said. What in the actual fuck is wrong with me, I can’t even talk to him anymore. It sucks.

“Yes I am, want to watch some basketball today?”

“Yes I would love to be a basketball today.”

“Ok, I see you have Baylor and Texas tech, let’s just watch here.”

“Yes let’s do what you just spoke with your mouth.”

“Ok.”

I moved to the side and let him into my house as my heartbeat became faster and faster. He looked at me confused and I looked at him with the most awkward smile I could have. I feel like such a dumbass. 

“Who do you want, Clyde?”

“The timer to go woooooooooo.”

“Are you ok, Clyde.”

“Yes I function properly. Who you want?”

“Texas tech, upset.”

“Cool, that is very interested.”

“Are you sure your ok?”

“Yes I fine.” 

Holy shit that was the worst conversation I ever had with literally anyone in my life. I just want him to leave so I can function but I don’t because I love him, I feel trapped in my own delima.

“Are you food eating?”

“What?”

“Want food in you?”

“Oh sure, whatever you have I’m fine with.” I got up from the couch and walked to our kitchen to grab some chips and some lemonade for us. We had these glass cups to use because that was what my mother bought. I poured the lemonade in the two glasses and spilled a little, I didn’t think much of it and would just clean it up later. 

I took a step down from the step ladder and walked over to the couch but instead I slipped on the little bit of lemonade and the glass shattered, piercing my arm, leaving a gashing cut with crimson red blood gushing down my arm. Tears started falling out of my eyes as I screamed in agony. I looked to see the note I was writing fell out of my pocket and was just out of reach. Shit, Craig cannot read that.

Craig came running into the kitchen looking at my cut that was still oozing blood out of it. He didn’t say anything but grabbed a towel and placed it on my cut, letting the blood get soaked up by the towel. After a while the blood finally stopped and Craig got rid of the towel and then began to clean the wound so it won’t get infected. It stung so bad, I wanted to scream but I held it in, for Craig.

Craig then placed a massive bandage on it. He then saw the note that he can’t read or he will definitely hate me for it. He picked it up and then began to read it and I was ready to cry some more.

“Dear Craig, you are the one I want to be with, you make my life better with your smile, which I rarely see but when I do, it makes my day. I know that you're the school badass and I’m just the crybaby but I wish somehow, I could be with you. I know that you probably love someone else but my therapist told me that I should at least put down on paper which Is what I did, do Craig Tucker, I love you and I want to go out with you.” Kill me now.

“Is this why you have been talking so weird lately?” I just nod my head to respond.

“Yes, I will go out with you.”

“And this isn’t going to end up being a prank or something?”

“No, you're different than everyone else in this world. You are special and don’t let shyness get in the way of anything anymore. I will be with you 100 percent of the way from now on.”

“You really mean it?”

“Like I keep saying, yes, it’s ok to let your emotions out, I won’t make fun of you like I would butters.”

“You bully butters?”

“No I give him tough encouragement, a lot, I don’t bully him.”

“Craig, I don’t like basketball, I wanted to watch it because you liked it but I don’t and I don’t want to break up because we don’t like the same things. I’m sorry I lied to you, I just wanted you to like me.”

“Clyde, it’s ok, you don’t have to like everything I like just like I don’t have to like everything you like.” 

“But I feel like you would be embarrassed by what I like.”

“I won’t, so you can tell me.”

“I like mario and sonic games.”

“Ok, I don’t mind those games, it’s not like it’s hello kitty which is what butters plays.”

“Hey Craig, can you sleepover, I want to be with you tonight?”

“Of course, anything for my boyfriend.”

“Thanks Craig.”

“No problem, babe.”

The end.


	16. Bunny: nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters has a nightmare and Kenny is there with him.

Bunny

Nightmares

Butters POV:

I was walking down the hallways with my bag around my back. I looked around to see no one in sight which was unusual but I just continued through my day. I walked over to our classroom which had everyone in their seats but were all looking at me with eerie smiles. I just ignored them and walked over to my seat.

“Today we are going to have a guest speaker today. He will be talking about how a child should behave around grown ups, so please welcome mr. stotch!”

Oh no, I don’t want my father here, he will probably yell at me and just make fun of me. I have to do something quick to leave the classroom before he walks into the classroom.

“Um...Mrs. teacher, can I use the restroom?”

“Once the guest speaker ends, then you can go.” Nooo, I’m trapped in here with my father and class. Get me out of here.

“Hello, I’m mr. stotch or butters dad. Today I will be talking to you all about behavioral problems because my son has several.” Everyone chuckled at that pointing at me, with the eerie smiles.

“First off, you should never make inappropriate gestures at adults because...BUTTERS, STOP MAKING THOSE FUCKING FACES AT ME, YOUR NOT FUNNY.” He was yelling at me, I called it. He pulled out some photos of me or should I say embarrassing pictures of me. One where I’m butt-naked, crying at the mall. Everyone laughed hard and at me, even Kyle and Wendy laughed.

I am in hell. He pulled out my bear that I loved and set it down on my desk. It was weird but I just went with it. I was about to grab it when he yanked the bear away from me to mock me. What is wrong with my father and everyone. Why does everyone have an eerie smile plastered on their face, it was just unusual and weird though. 

Oh dear, I actually have to go to the bathroom now, so I asked the teacher again but she said the same thing as last time. I just had to hold it in but I couldn’t, like a burst as wet, yellow liquids came out my private part or that’s what my dad told me. I feel so embarrassed. 

“So that’s why...BUTTERS DID YOU PISS YOUR PANTS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SPEECH? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, I AM SO EMBARRASSED WITH YOU IT PHYSICALLY HURTS ME. WHY ARE YOU MY SON, WHY CAN'T I HAVE A DECENT SON?” Tears flowed down my eyes and down my cheeks.

“Why did you have to be my dad, all you do is embarrass and harass me, so why are you my dad, why couldn’t I get a decent father?”

“YOU LITTLE CUNT, I WILL END YOU.”

“do it dad, you have nothing and will always be nothing. Besides if you kill me, I can finally get away from you.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife and charged right at me.

“Let’s dance, bitch.” I dodged his first attack and ran to the door to open it and leave but the handle wouldn’t budge. I continued to jiggle the handle until I felt a sharp pain in my lower left side to see the knife right through my shirt and skin. I dropped to the ground in pain and held my wounded area. 

“You don’t fuck with your father, especially if he has a knife.” 

“I’m s-sorry d-dad.”

“It’s too late for sorry” he said as he slit my throat….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“No, no (insert choking noises).”

“Butters, butters wake up, please wake up, you're having a nightmare.”

I woke up to see that I was in my bedroom and looked over to see Kenny standing over me with sad eyes. I looked down at my bed, with fresh tears falling out of my eyes as I couldn’t look at Kenny knowing he probably hates me for waking him up from his slumber.

“Butters, look at me.” He grabbed the sides of my head and forced me to look at him with my eyes wet from the tears.

“You had a nightmare, I want you to talk about It, I am not mad at you for waking me up if you are worried about that.”

“I was d-doing n-nothing in s-school and my d-dad was the g-guest speaker. He tried to e-embarrass me a-anyway he could and then e-everyone would l-laugh at me. He used p-photos and y-yellled at me. I f-forgot w-what I said but he p-pulled out a knife and s-started to c-chase me. I d-dodged his first a-attack and ran to the d-door and jiggled the h-handle but he s-stabbed m-me. H-he t-then slit m-my throat.”

“It’s ok butters, Kenny’s here to protect you.” He embraced me in a hug which I actually desperately needed. I just want Kenny to be there for me which I know he is, and always will be.

“Do you need me to sleep in bed with you or do you want to stay up and watch something or what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know what I want to have happen, I’m afraid that if I go back to sleep, I will have another nightmare but if I don’t sleep, I don’t want to be or act all janky with my lack of sleep. What do you think I should do Kenny?”

“I think you should come here for a quick second.” I do as he said as he grabbed my head once again but this time, he placed his soft lips onto mine. I never felt so safe and all I needed was to be in his embrace. He was about to pull away but I grabbed his head and kept him and his lips onto mine. He felt so pure. 

“I think I want to just make out for the rest of the night Kenny.”

“Sounds good to me.”

I placed my lips back onto his as we continued throughout the rest of the night and till the morning.

The end


	17. Creek: monsters (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the creek 2-shot! (Warning: violent)

Creek

Monsters

Part 2 of 2

Craig’s POV:

“What do you mean you were in the hospital?”

“Look, Tweek looked like he got beat up and then during class, he had a nightmare and then fell out of his seat, unconscious. 911 was called and then Stan and I rode the ambulance to the hospital, he will be back tomorrow the doctors said but he told me to get some sleep and come back tomorrow.”

“Oh my god, are you ok baby?”

“I’m fine, I just need some time alone is all.” I slowly walked up the stairs into my room and then plopped onto my bed. I look out my window to see the lights of the town and the houses around ours. 

Why didn’t he tell me what was wrong. I could have helped him but now he is just in a different realm of existence. I want to see him so badly but I can’t and I don’t know if I would be strong enough to see him with all the medical equipment. 

The way he looked he didn’t look like he fell down the stairs. There is something that I can do, I can’t just sit here and be sad while he is out. But that is what I did, and my god, it hurts to wait. Maybe it’s not that bad and everyone was just over dramatic about everything. Maybe this is just a nightmare that I need to wake up from. 

“I’m ready to wake up now, wake up me, come on, this isn’t real, Tweek is fine and he is just sleeping and this is a nightmare so wake up.”

“Shut the fuck up craig” ruby shouted.

“You're a dumbass” I replied. That was such a weak insult that it actually hurt. I look up to see my door opening up as I see ruby walking in and sitting next to me on my bed.

“That was terrible Craig, what’s wrong? Your insults are terrible when something is wrong so just tell me.”

“Look it’s about my boyfriend Tweek and that is all I will say.”

“Tweek? The one who gets abused by his parents that Tweek?”

“There is only one, what did you say?”

“Tweek gets abused by his parents.” My anger levels raised so much, I could literally explode with anger. Those motherfuckers want to hurt my boyfriend, probably for being gay. So when I was over and they were all too invested into our relationship was an act so I wouldn’t find out? Is that it?

“Craig, are you ok?”

“Craig needs to go do something important.”

“What do you ‘need’ to do?”

“Don’t worry about that, Craig will tell you later.”

“Why are you talking in the…”

“SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU WON'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING TONIGHT.” ruby immediately ran to her room, freaked out. I go out of my room and down into the kitchen. I went to the drawer and picked up the sharpest, biggest knife I could find but decided to put it back. I ran back up and picked up my .47 and ran down the stairs and out the door and ran all the way to tweek’s house. I walked up the path to his front door and banged on it with a creepy smile plastered on my face.

“Oh, hey Craig, what can I do for you, tweeks sleeping right now.” Unfucking believable, he lies about how his son is sleep when he is in the fucking hospital. I can’t wait to do this.

“Can I talk to you for a minute about Tweek?”

“Why do you have a gun?”

“Protection.”

“Can you leave the gun out here while we talk?”

“No I can’t.”

“Ok fine but make it quick, me and my wife are about to go to sleep.” They let me in and their house looks normal, nothing out of the ordinary until I notice a spot with some red, I presume blood, tweeks blood. I sat down on the seat while his parents sat on the opposite side of the room.

“Why is there blood on the floor?”

“Blood? No that just….just...wine for her, you know how it is.”

“No, I don’t. You say Tweek is sleeping, can I go see him then?”

“No, because he takes this new medication where he can’t see anyone.”

“What’s it called then?”

“Go away people pill” he said but phrased it as a question. The lies kept on growing and growing. I stood up and asked to use the bathroom when I walked upstairs and into tweek’s room and sure enough, he wasn’t in there. I walked back down and sat back in my seat.

“Did you find the bathroom ok?”

“I have been here many times, I found it just fine now I have a question for you two” I say as I pull out my .47, loaded, aimed at them, and ready to fire.

“WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME. I KNOW TWEEK ISN'T UPSTAIRS IN HIS BEDROOM, HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL. I KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T TAKE A NEW MEDICATION BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE ME HOLD ONTO IT BECAUSE HE FEELS SAFE WITH ME. I KNOW THAT THIS STAIN OF WINE IS ACTUALLY BLOOD. WHY? WHY DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THIS SWEET, INNOCENT BOY OF YOURS? WHY?”

“BECAUSE HE RUINED OUR LIVES, HIS FAGGINESS RUINED OUR BUSINESS AND I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM FOR RUINING MY DREAM OF COFFEE SHOPS.”

“SO YOU BEAT HIM UNTIL HE’S HOSPITALIZED, THATS SICK.”

“HE SHOULDN’T BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW, HE TAKES A SHITLOAD OF MEDICATIONS, YOU SHOULDNT TAKE 50 DIFFERENT FUCKING PILLS TO FUNCTION.”

I lower my gun to my side. “Your right, it’s unnatural.” 

“Wait, you're agreeing with me?”

“You made some valid points here tonight but I have one point I need to make.” I raise my .47 and pull the trigger, firing a bullet straight through his head. I reload and do the same to his mother. 

“I could never agree with you sick bastards.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day I walked to the hospital and asked to see if Tweek is up and ready for visitors which to my luck, he was. I rushed to his room and opened it slowly to see the same pair of eyes I fell in love with. I rushed to his side and hugged him.

“I don’t want to lose you again, that was too close.”

“Hey Craig, It's good to see you. I was just watching the news because that’s all they have.”

“Breaking news, Mr. and Mrs. Tweek, parents of Tweek tweak and owners of tweek’s coffee shop, were found dead in their own home last night with bullet holes through their head.” 

Shit

“Oh my god, my parents are gone? YES, FUCK THOSE ASSHOLES. They were abusing me which is why I ended up here.”

“So the truth comes out about why you looked terrible. You scared me when I saw you with all the blood and bruises and cuts. I was making jokes because I was afraid and I didn’t want you to think that if I was afraid, this could have ended up worse than it actually turned out.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you about it, I was afraid that if you knew that you would leave me because I couldn’t stand up to my parents.”

“Oh Tweek, I would never leave you, you mean too much to me for me to leave you.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Tweek, I have to confess something.”

“What is it Craig?”

“It was me, I killed your parents. Once I knew you were being abused, I snapped and just couldn’t let you go back to those monsters. It would hurt me to see you end up back in here.”

“Hey Craig, come here.”

“Yeah?” Tweek wrapped his arms around me as I did the same to him. “Thank you for taking those monsters away from me.”

“I did it for you babe.”

“I guess my question is, where will I stay now?”

“With us of course, think about it, we can be together 24/7 except if we have stuff that doesn’t require the other but pretty close to 24/7.” I saw his face shine as he gave a little giggle, something I haven’t heard in such a long time. It was so cute and precious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A few days later and he was finally able to move in with us and wow, it is so amazing to have Tweek around here 24/7. He did have to go to his house and get his belongings but came right back. And because he hated his parents so much, he didn’t press charges against me which means I got off scott free! And the hottest, I mean coolest thing is that we get to share a bed together. 

Except for the fact that no matter what happens during the night, I would always have one of his feet squishing my face or I would get rolled out of bed which hurt a little but not that much. But it was worth it to be with Tweek.

Sometimes it is weird when he has friends over because he usually invites Stan and Kyle which I have been doing better with but I am not ready to hang out with them outside of school so I usually just hang out with Clyde or token. But either way, having Tweek around was so fun for me, I don’t want him to ever leave me or this world or be mistreated again because I still have my .47 ready for anyone who fucks with my boyfriend.

The end!

Long ass chapter but here is part 2 of the creek story.

The winner of the poll is...

Option 1 with 4 votes!


	18. Cryde: lotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Clyde hit the lotto!

Cryde 

Lotto

Song: lotto by Joyner lucas

Clyde's POV:

Craig and I decided to buy a lottery ticket because the jackpot was 1 billion dollars and my god we could do so much with that kind of money. We could go anywhere, do anything, get anything we wanted or ever wanted. We could buy a mansion if we really wanted. The possibilities are limitless.

“Craig what would you do with 1 billion dollars?”

“I would buy so many guinea pigs. That would make me so happy. What would you buy Clyde?”

“I would buy so much jewelry to show off our wealth. Get some gold all over my body or maybe get a pool and fill it with our money and swim in millions. I could swim in cash. I could buy anything if I wanted!”

“But that’s only if we win. We have such a little chance that we should probably lower our hopes because they will most likely get crushed by reality. It’s not that I want to put our fun down, it’s just that if we got too invested in it all, it would hurt more to lose then.”

“I see your point Craig. It is fun to imagine what life would be like with all the cash and what we could do with it.”

“Well, the time has come, time to announce the winning numbers for the 1 billion dollar lottery” said the guy on the tv. He showed someone pulling numbers out of a giant spinning ball. 

“The first number is 38.” That’s funny, our first number is 38.

“The second number is 17.” That’s even more funny because our second number is 17.

“The third number is 01.” What the fuck is actually happening, we might actually win the lottery. This is so fucking insane.

“The fourth number is 76.” One more number and we win 1 billion fucking dollars. Holy shit, this is not happening, I will literally throw myself across the table if the final number is…

“The final number is 81.” Yep I’m doing it. I throw myself across the table full of glass cups and plates all because we won the lottery. Our lives will change forever because of this. I pick myself up and jump at Craig, hugging him with tears of happiness falling down my eyes and onto Craig’s blue jacket.

‘I got a little check that I cashed out, Credit card maxed out, I get lit then I act out, I ain't wanna do it but I blacked out, They say I need to be safe, I think I need to be straight, Fix your vibes, you need to be laced.’

For the first time in my life, I cried because something good happened to me. This is the best fucking day of my life. We can finally live the lives we want. Obviously we will give some to Kenny so he can live in a normal space instead of that piece of garbage they live in now. 

Craig pushed me off him and then tackled me as I embraced him. We laid on the ground hugging, laughing hysterically, kinda creepy how we laughed but who cares, we won the fucking lottery.”

‘I say, uno, dos, tres, quatro, Moreno, gringo, hembra, vato, Gangsters, hustlers, killers follow, I just hit the fuckin' lotto, I just hit the fuckin' lotto.’

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got home and unloaded all the in our brand new mansion. That's right, Craig and I bought a mansion for us two to live in. Not only did we buy that, we bought the Denver Broncos and the Denver nuggets, just because we can. Craig and I sleep on a bed made of money, literally.

Kenny also lives with us but he is our part time secretary along with butters. We hired them to schedule anything we need or someone needs for us. We were living the good life. There was no doubt about that. We even paid someone to remove cartman from the state of Colorado. He cannot go into Colorado without getting arrested. That was one of the nicest things I have ever done.

“Hey Craig, can you shower me with the cash cannon?”

“If you shower me with cash too!” We both grabbed our cash cannons and began to shower each other with hundred dollar bills. The money felt so good on me and so good to roll around in. If we wanted to, we could make a ball out of cash and play a basketball game with some nba all stars.

“Hey Clyde, um, you should wake up, this is a dream, this is not real. I can hear your fucking alarm clock.” What was he talking about until I opened my eyes. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I had such a good dream about winning the lottery and now it’s gone. I guess I have to go back to living life regularly. Damn, I wish I could actually win the lottery. That would be fun.

“Hey Clyde, you were talking about winning the lottery last night which kept me up. You were talking about how you bought the broncos and the nuggets. You went into great detail about your dream. Clyde, your dream is so unrealistic, I mean where can we find cash cannons?”

“Yeah I guess, I mean….what do you mean cash cannons?”

“Oh, you fell asleep on our cash bed and started talking about sending cartman away and out of Colorado, hiring Kenny and butters as secretaries, buying the Broncos and nuggets as I said before. You also talked about making a basketball out of cash and then playing with some nba all stars, which could be fun.” I ran up to Craig and tackled him onto our cash bed into a hug of relief.

“Clyde, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I am just relieved that my dream was real in how we still won the lottery. I thought I had to go back to my regular life and that is no fun.”

“It’s fine Clyde, I’m just surprised that you forgot we won so quickly, we should hire Kenny and butters to schedule a doctors appointment to test your memory” Craig said while laughing. I joined him in laughing as I got off of him and helped him up from the cash bed.

“So Clyde, what do you want to do now?”

“Let’s go find some cash cannons to shower in” I said as that made both of us laugh. 

“Let’s just relive your dream that kept me awake all night, why don’t we.” 

“Sounds good to me, let’s go get some cash cannons and then get butters and Kenny here.”

“Ok Clyde, let’s do it.”

‘I just hit the fucking lotto, I just hit the fucking lotto!’

The end!


	19. Bunny: present + update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny can’t afford that big or extravagant gift for butters on his first birthday with Kenny.

Bunny

Present

Kenny’s POV:

Shit, this was the first birthday for butters with a boyfriend or someone who cared about him because I know damn well his parents don’t care about him enough. I had to make it special and ultimately get him something special. I just have one small, little problem…..I’m poor and have no money. Well I have $1.34 to get something for butters. He deserves better than some crappy 1 dollar toy that will probably break within the first 15 minutes of use and he deserves more than that. He deserves the whole world.

I had to get him something because I don’t want to leave him empty handed on his birthday. I could get him some...um, some gum. No, he won’t like that. I can’t get him anything, because everything under $2 will be trash. I walk into a pawn shop and try to find anything I can get him, cheap.

Rubber duck? Nah.

A half used, learn your abc’s book? Nah, I think he knows his abc’s.

Stickers? No, he has a million of those.

Puzzle missing some pieces? No, you can’t get the satisfaction of fully completing a puzzle and then there is no point. Besides, I don’t think he would want a picture of a severed head. Who the fuck made that shit anyway? Finding a present for butters is impossible especially when you have no goddamn money. I hate being poor.

I walked to a grocery store and looked at some things that were under $2 like 3 bananas, a pack 4 apples, yeast, a single donut, a pack of 2 marbles, butter ironically, and some cheap laxatives and as amazing yeast or laxatives are as presents, I don’t think butters would like to shit his organs out tonight. I mean you never know but knowing butters, he probably wouldn’t like it a lot.

I could sing him a song. No, I don’t have talent for singing. Sighing, I grab the marbles and head up to the cash register and pay for them and luckily they were $1.32 so I had that with $.02 to spare but I just let the clerk keep it because while having no money sucks, pennies are annoying as fuck. I could go on a fucking rant about pennies but I was stopped by Stan and Kyle.

“What’s in the bag Kenny” Stan asked.

“Just butters present” I respond.

“Oh yeah, I sent him like $50 bucks or my parents did but still, he thinks it’s my cash but it’s not.”

“My parents did the same thing, he is going to have $100 to spend on whatever he wants” Kyle chirped in. “What did you get butters, Kenny?”

“It’s a-a s-secret. You don’t want to know.”

“But I do want to know, that’s why I asked.”

“Well you don’t need to know.” I took a deep breath after realizing that I got heated because I could only afford marbles. “I got him some marbles because that was all that I could afford.”

“Well, I’m sure he will love it. He loves pretty much everything.”

“I hope he does because I couldn’t get him anything more, extravagant.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was walking down the street with my bag with the 2 marbles, heading to butter’s house. It’s not that hot and I don’t even have my parka on and I’m sweating like crazy thinking about butters. I am so fucking scared that butters won’t like my gift and turn evil or some shit.

I slowly walk up to his front door and ring his doorbell to let him know that I am ready for him. He opened the door, letting me in. His house was cool and all but I still continued to sweat profusely.

“Heya, do you want a towel to wipe your face off, you seem sweaty there.”

“I would like one butters, thank you.” He walked over to his kitchen to grab a towel while I stood around his couch. He returned with a yellow towel that had a picture of a house. I wiped my face from all the sweat from my face. After wiping my face, I sat down on his couch as he sat next to me. 

“So what do you want to do first?”

“Want to play hello kitty island adventures?”

“Of course, let’s play together.” We walked up to his room and as he opened it, I saw that his bedroom had so many marbles in it. God fucking damn it, why did I get him marbles, he has enough to build a manison already.

“FUCK” I screamed.

“Whoa, are you ok, what’s the matter?”

“Here” I said as I handed him the pack of marbles. “I’m mad because you have a shit ton of marbles and I didn’t know that. I wanted to get you something extravagant for your first birthday with me and now that I see you have a lot of marbles, I’m mad I didn’t get you something better.”

“Hey Ken?”

“Yeah?” I felt his lips press onto mine as he wrapped his arms around me. I embraced the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. He was just so cute that I could literally explode of cuteness. 

“I don’t care that you got me marbles or anything. I have a boyfriend which in my opinion is more of a gift than anything. It is also the best gift I could ever get, especially when the boyfriend Is cute.”

“I just wish I could get you something for you to play with or to draw on or something like that.”

“I don’t need a plastic object that lasts a few days, I want a boyfriend that lasts forever and that’s what I have with you.”

“I could have gotten you laxatives because that was cheap but I didn’t because I don’t think you want to shit everywhere for a while.”

“Well thank you Kenny, I didn’t want to make uh-ohs anyways.”

“Butters, you are so pure.”

“How pure am I Kenny?”

“I forgot. I need you to kiss me again so I can analyze your pureness levels.” He grabbed me and did as I asked and my god he is so pure. He let go a bit sooner than I hopped but I had to tell him. “I need a retest so if you could kiss me again, I could test it again.” 

“You're so extra Kenny.”

“I know, I just want your lips on mine.” He did press his lips onto mine as we continued to throughout the night, making it his best birthday ever, and he got the best present of all, me!

The end!

I have decided to just continue to write but if there is an unusually long break, it’s my mental health. I still ask for you to request. I am sorry for going into it on the last chapter(I will deleted it like I did the update chapter because they are not chapters). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and these one-shots and thank you to everyone who has supported this story. This is generally something that is keeping me afloat. Writing helps me with everything, without doing this and my poetry, I might not be here (suicide). I am doing another poll to see if you want to read some of my poetry. It is dark and sad but if you want to read it, vote!. Please note that these are already written so it would not take time out of writing one-shots.

Option 1: yes (incorporated in this story)

Option 2: yes (start new story)

Option 3: no

Please vote and also the last poll is in and we are having the new story, you voted yes for it and it will be coming soon....tonight! I hope you are all excited for it! This is how I will do updates and shit will be at the end of the chapter so I don’t have to make it a whole chapter. The poll will end on Friday morning, midnight central time!


	20. Bunny: beach + update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and butters goes to the beach

Bunny

Beach

Butters POV:

Holy moly, I can’t believe Kenny was able to steal his parents and get us to California and to a beach in 20 hours. He did have to trick some cops that he was at least 16 and had a drivers license but he managed to pull that off. I feel amazed and guilty that I didn’t say anything, even though Kenny is my boyfriend.

We finally made it to San Diego. I suggest San Diego because Stan recommended this city to come and take a load out, whatever that meant. We got out of his car and grabbed our bags and headed to the beach area and of course, the sand was so hot on my feet. 

We laid our towels down near an umbrella so we could get some shade. I sat down and put on some sunscreen. When I was done, Kenny put some onto his body as we watched some waves roll in.

“Ow.”

“What’s wrong butters?”

“My feet still hurt from the hot, hot sand.”

“Don’t worry, I got you” he said as he laid on the other half of my towel, placing an ice pack on my foot. He knows how to do a lot for someone who went for me. My parents say I got really lucky to have Kenny and to not let go. I feel like they don’t think I could do better but I don’t want to anyway, Kenny is better than anyone in this world.

“Thank you Kenny, that made me feel so much better.” 

“No problem, it may be weird that I help with everything, I mean everything, but I would do anything for your sexy ass.”

“Oh Kenny, you're so nice to me, actually, you're the nicest anyone has ever been to me, sadly.”

“Don’t feel sad butters, I’m so happy to be with you, you deserve the world and while I might not have enough money to give you everything you deserve, I can give you my all.”

“Thank you Kenny, that means a lot to me. I want to give you the world, even if my parents don’t allow me to.”

“Wow, that is what I want to hear. I want to hear and see you everyday. You make me feel complete.” He also completes me but I don’t want to go back and forth like this just in case he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I saw him grab a frisbee and grab my hand for him to get me into the ocean. 

“Wait, I need to put my water pads on and a life jacket on so I don’t sink to the bottom of the ocean.” I ran back to our towels and bags and put on my special ocean equipment. I ran back to Kenny, waiting for me in the water, holding the frisbee. I tripped into the water but it didn’t hurt because the water, and Kenny caught my fall. I don’t know how he is always there for me like there is more than one Kenny. All of these thoughts crowded me head and immediately Kenny rushed over to me, somehow knowing that I felt sad or confused.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Are you a clone or are there clones of you?”

“Is this because of the joke I made in Nevada? I told you to not think about it too much. I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable, I didn’t mean it for that to happen.”

“It’s not that, it’s that you're always there for me, even if I don’t expect it or you say that you're out of town, you're still there. It’s so confusing.”

“It’s because we spend so much time together, you're overthinking this, I promise that if you need some space, I will back off a little bit.”

“No, your right, I am just overthinking this. Throw me the frisbee.” He tossed me the frisbee and I somehow caught it. I threw it back to him and then he caught it. This continued back and forth and we decided to stop playing, Kenny walked to our stuff, put the frisbee back and headed back towards me. He grabbed my hand and walked deeper into the ocean so we could jump some waves.

“Isn’t this fun butters?”

“It is Kenny. Don’t let go of me, I don’t want to drown or lose you.”

“I won’t, I will hold on and your life jacket is there so you don’t sink or drown to the bottom of the ocean. I will be there with you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, now if you want we can leave the beach and get some dinner and then some ice cream.” 

“Really, ice cream?”

“Whatever makes my baby happy!”

“Yay, let’s get some ice cream and dinner. One question though, will we have to sleep in the car again on the trip home or will we stay at a hotel of some sorts?”

“A hotel for you, and a nice one. While I lacked the money aspect, I did take some money from my dad just for you.” We got out of the ocean, and got changed into our other clothes and put our bathing suits in a bag. We then got in the car and drove to a hotel where Kenny somehow got us a free room for the night. We put our stuff into our free room which looked really nice and gave us a good view of the city.

We got back into the car and drove downtown into the city and decided to eat at a pub because that is what Kenny thought would have the best options for both of us. I got some chicken tenders while Kenny got a burger. The food looked good but Kenny looked better. The food was good and then we decided to get some ice cream.

We got back to the hotel and up to our room where we would sleep for the night. I laid down and then Kenny laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I took his hand and slept with his hand close to me, knowing he will always be there for me.

“Hey butters?”

“Yeah”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Kenny.”

The end!

So I uploaded the first chapter of the new story along with a story I had been working on for awhile. If you don’t like either of them, they will be taken down. I know this was posted earlier that I thought but I thought that I could upload the 2 new stories along with a new chapter. Also please vote if you want to see my poetry, if we don’t get 5 votes, then it’s just a straight no. Other than that I have nothing to say. I will upload new chapters/oneshots when I can so please be patient. Thank you for the support through the last 4 months. I hope to write for a long time, so we, my friends, are just starting. You can still request right now. Bye!


	21. Style: the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan learns something new about kyle when Kyle doesn’t want Stan to know.

Style

The storm

Kyle’s POV:

I was chilling with my boyfriend, Stan, watching some tv and occasionally making out. We were at my house because my parents took Ike to the doctor, which happened to be in Denver, which was able to give us time to hang out, alone. It feels like forever since I was able to hang out with Stan alone, without family or Kenny or fatass.

I was snuggling close to Stan when all of a sudden….

“BOOM”

I curled up into a ball, sort of trying to protect myself from the scary noises that are thunder. Stan took notice but I didn’t notice because I was in a ball. He put his arm around me but that just made me flinch hard and fell off the couch. Smooth Kyle, smooth.

“Kyle, are you ok, you hit the ground pretty hard.”

“I’m fine Stan, I just need some water is all.” I pull myself up and head to the kitchen to get a cup of water. I look out the window to see dark, stormy clouds rolling up towards us, making me feel more scared. I drank a cup of water, hoping that would help me be less scared but it didn’t. 

“BOOM”

I accidentally threw the cup full of water at Stan who just walked up to me in the kitchen. I look at his soaking wet clothes in fear that he would do something drastic to me.

“Kyle, what is wrong, you're not ok. If you were, you wouldn’t curl up into a ball or throw water at me, so what is up? I’m worried about you.”

“You just startled me is all, that’s why I threw water at you as a defense mechanism.”

“Why did you curl up into a ball though?”

“Because I am more comfortable in weird positions like when I sleep I am literally laid out like the letter s.”

“Ok, That’s new, but why did you flinch when I tried to put my arm around you when you fell and hit the ground?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to touch me or put your arm around me. There is nothing wrong, Stan, don’t you believe me?”

“I want to say no, but if I did, then I would have lied to you because I trust you 100%. Just let me know if something wrong happens, I’m here for you, you know.”

“I know.” I went up into my room and got some extra clothes for Stan to change into from the water situation. I gave him one of my million jackets for him to keep. I hope he doesn’t find out about my fear of thunder. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stan’s POV:

There is something wrong with him. I want to know but I don’t want to blatantly say it to his face or he thinks I don’t trust him. I do just not this time, I know that he is lying but I have to find a way for him to spill it.

A few minutes later he comes down with a jacket for me to put on so I don’t have to sit in water soaked clothes because that shit irritates me with all the rashes I get from it.

“Here you go Stan, sorry again.”

“Thanks, so what do you want to do now?”

“Let’s just, I don’t know, what do you want to do?” What I really want is to figure out your little problem but you're putting me in a game I don’t want to play, making me become a detective.

“Let’s just play a board game.”

“Sure, what game?”

“Monopoly, sorry, uno?”

“Monopoly is fine, I guess, if you want to.” 

“Yeah, monopoly is fine with me.” I watch him walk to his closet full of games and shit like that. I noticed he walked like someone was following him or like he didn’t want me to know his secret because he looked at me every 3 seconds.

‘BOOM’

I see him jump and boom, it hits me, he is afraid of thunder. Why doesn’t he want me to know that he is afraid of thunder, is it because he thinks I will break up with him or beat him, I’m not the type to do that. I see him come back with a nervous smile and the game in his hands. He sets it down and starts to set it up. 

‘BOOM’

He jumps, looking nervous to see if I saw and I look away like I didn’t but I did. It makes me infuriated that he won’t just tell me. I won’t do anything to him to hurt him or break his heart.

“Dammit kyle, just tell me why you are so jumpy?” He got up and did something I never thought he would do, he socked me in the nose. That shit hurt but not as much as him in pain.

“What the hell dude, why did you punch me?”

“Because you won’t stop pestering me about nothing. I’m fine, just stop asking all of your stupid questions.” He socked me again but this time it was in my eye and that was the last time he would punch me. I jumped and kicked him in his face, knocking him to the ground. I see some blood come out of his mouth and some teeth on the ground. So much for me to not hurt him. 

“Owwww” he wined. That made me stop and tend to him. I got way too mad that he punched me so I kicked him to the ground. God I’m a terrible boyfriend.

“Kyle, I’m sorry I kicked some of your teeth out.”

“Sorry for giving you a black eye. I just got out of control.”

“So did I, I know you're afraid of thunder dude and I wanted to tell you but you would think I don’t trust you. I do but I thought you were lying because you were also afraid of what I would do.”

“I am afraid of thunder and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to think I was a pussy and would just dump me.”

“Kyle being scared of thunder is a rational fear. I’m afraid of spiders. They can go extinct for all I care, with their 8 legs and ew.”

“So you won’t break up with me?”

“No I won’t. I want to protect you which kicking you isn’t doing but from now on, I want to protect you. I want to protect you from fatass, thunder, spiders.”

“Enough with the spiders, Stan. Thank you, I was afraid of getting hurt but I did because I didn’t tell you.”

“Again, sorry about that, let’s get you cleaned up though, and then we can snuggle and make out while your parents are away.” Just then, his parents with Ike walk in and see us with our injuries. She looked down to see some blood on her carpet which apparently got her more mad and upset than the fact they we were slightly injured.

“Kyle, is that your blood all over my carpet?”

“Yes mom?”

“Oh bubby what happened?” Ok so she is worried about the fact that we had some injuries. 

“Nothing happened, I fell and hit the ground.” 

“Do you want some ibuprofen or something?”

“Nah I’m good, I am just going up to my room anyways.” He grabbed me and ran to his room with his hand in mine. He slammed the door shut and began to kiss me but I had to stop because I could taste blood from his mouth.

“Kyle, wash your mouth out and then we can make out.”

“Ok” he said as he rushed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. A few minutes later he came back, slammed the door once again and kissed me. This time, I couldn’t sense blood.

“Better?”

“Better.” We continue to kiss as the storm continues to roll through. I feel so lucky to have a guy like Kyle in my life. He truly makes my life a hell of a lot better.

The end!

Happy Valentine’s Day! Please request!


	22. Creek: amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and tweek go to the amusement park

Creek

Amusement park

Craig’s POV:

We were walking into sun fun land, a water/amusement park and where we went when Tweek thought the president was after him along with North Korea. We went through security with no “this is how they track our location” from Tweek or something ridiculous. We set our backpacks and his thermos filled with coffee. He grabbed my hand and led us to a massive roller coaster and immediately, I was terrified of going on. He 

“Are you sure you want to ride this one, it’s a bit intense and wouldn’t this send you into a panic attack?”

“No, roller coaster accidents occur rarely so I am not worried about something going wrong on here, besides, it looks so fun.” 

“Tweek, since when do you think rationally about things, especially at an amusement park?”

“The amusement park is the one place I think straight because, I don’t really know why but I just can.” He dragged me into a queue for the ride and well it looked pretty and well decorated, that didn’t take away the fact that this thing is tall as fuck. We got close to entering the coaster and my fucking god, I don’t want to go on. I watch the people already on start to go up the lift hill and that shit zooms you up to the top.

“Are you excited Craig?”

“Y-yeah, t-totally pumped for t-this r-ride.” 

“Are you ok Craig?”

“Y-yep, w-wonderful.”

“Are you scared Craig?”

“No, I-I just c-can’t wait t-to get on!”

“Me too!” He seemed so happy to ride this rollercoaster and i didn’t want to ruin his good mood by being a party pooper and exiting the queue, so I didn’t but I wanted to, badly.

Tweek and I got into the coaster and put our seat belts and harnesses on while the usual, “keep your arms, legs inside the vehicle” shit. Two of the workers checked if the harness was placed properly, one for each side of the cart and when they finished checking, a third worker yelled, “ready.” I wasn’t ready. He pushed a button and soon we were zooming up the lift hill.

We got to the top and stopped there and as we looked around, I wanted to scream for help, I don’t think I could handle going down and around the track, especially when the drop is fucking deeper than my thoughts.

“Ready Craig?”

“No, I didn’t want to go onnnnnnnnnnnnn” I say as we went down the hill and I held onto the harness for dear life because I was just so scared, I wanted off but we were still going around the track but I still wanted out. We hit some brakes, thinking this demonic creation was over but it wasn’t as I still screamed Bloody Mary for someone to help.

The ride pulled into the station and we were released and we exited the ride. I jumped onto Tweek for safety from that hellhole machine. Why do people pay for that shit, it jerks you around, it probably looks like my sides were beat up.

“Craig, I'm sorry I made you go on that ride when you didn’t want to, I just want to know why you didn’t tell me before we got in line.”

“Because you looked so happy to ride it and I didn’t want you to be sad that you didn’t ride that roller coaster.”

“I want you to be happy. You being happy makes me happy, most of the time.”

“What do you mean most of the time?”

“If you are happy because you murder or do something bad, I won’t be happy that your happy.”

“Fair point.”

“What do you want to ride Craig?”

“Let’s do the water slides, they are not as intense as the rollercoasters here.” I took his hand and walked to our table to get our bags and then we started to walk to the water park area which was away from the amusement park. As we walked we saw a cafe and decided to get some coffee or get Tweek some coffee. He ordered a cappuccino which in opinion is, I actually don’t know what a cappuccino is except that it is a type of coffee. I just got a hot chocolate because I was not in the mood for coffee. 

We finished our drinks and left the cafe to get to the water park area when all of a sudden, we saw Kenny. Since when can Kenny afford to get into a water park when they can barely afford food. 

“Hey Tweek, Craig.”

“Bye” I said as I grabbed tweek’s hand and walked fast, away from him because I know that his intentions are going to be towards Tweek and I will not have that happen. We finally got to the water park area as we got some towels from the water park and got our bags on some chairs. We both grabbed our swimsuits and got changed in the nearby changing room. As I saw Tweek change, I dropped my jaw because of how sexy, I mean beautiful his body is. I am so glad Kenny is not here.

“Damn Tweek, you fine as hell.” Never fucking mind then. I guess he followed us and when he saw we were going to get changed, he knew he could see tweek without a shirt on.

“Listen here Kenny, you stay the hell away from my boyfriend and stay the hell away from me. Take your perverted views away from my boyfriend.”

“We will see what happens, Tucker.” And with that he just left me in confusion about what he said but I looked at Tweek and his perfect body.

“You ready to go down some slides?”

“Yeah, I am.” We walked towards a half pipe water slide, grabbed a tube, and walked up the stairs and in line to go down. Now this looked better than that death trap called a roller coaster. It was our turn to go down as I sat in front and Tweek sat in the back of the tube and down we went, back and forth until we stopped, to get out. 

We went down a couple of more slides until it was time to go. We walked to the entrance of the park and went past everything, including the coaster of fucking pain, and we entered tweek’s parents car. We left the amusement park with a positive experience I would say. I would say that when it comes to roller coasters, I would rather go to a water park and down some water slides instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Tweeks pov:

When it comes to roller coasters, Craig is a fucking pussy.

The end!

Happy Valentine’s Day, for today, I decided to do a double upload day! I hope you enjoy! Please request.


	23. Tyde: mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token has Clyde over and when tokens mothers makes a special dinner, Clyde breaks down.

Tyde

Mother

Clyde POV:

I was walking to my boyfriend, Token's house who happens to be black. I feel so progressive. Token invited me for dinner and to stay the night, which I greatly accepted because his house is miles better than my house. My house is fine but his was nicer is all. The wind was blowing and the sun was hidden in the clouds but was barely visible. I looked at his upper middle class house as I walked by the security guard. 

I walked up the path to his house and knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. I waited for a second in my red jacket and grey pants. His father opened the door and let me in with a warm smile.

“Hi Clyde, tokens in his room, upstairs, can I get you anything, water, juice, champagne?”

“I’m 10, I can’t drink?”

“It’s ok Clyde, if you want it, I can get you some if you want but if not that is fine with us.”

“No thanks, I just want to be with token right now.” I walked up his stairs and knocked on his door. 

“Come in.” I opened the door to see token in his race car bed, watching a video on his phone. I walked next to his bed, took my shoes off and got into bed with him in his race car bed.

“What are you watching?”

“ i'm not watching anything, I’m just listening to music.”

“What song is it?”

“It’s just some music. That’s all.”

“Ok, how have you been babe?”

“Bored, I have literally just been sitting on my bed all day. Just been waiting until you got here.”

“I could have come sooner but I didn’t want to interrupt anything that you could have possibly have and you never asked too.”

“I would have but I thought you would be busy.”

“I was bored as fuck man, I was just lying on my bed doing nothing like you were.”

“Crazy man, so what do you want to do first?” 

“Cuddle?”

“You such a cuddler dude but I like that so yeah let’s do it.” He then rolled to me and placed his arm over my stomach making me feel safe in his embrace, like no one could bring me down when I am with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Boys dinner is ready.” We both got up and rushed down the stairs and into their kitchen filled with all these expensive accessories and a bunch of glass like sculptures and cabinets. I walked to the seat next to token as his mom came into the room holding a pan of some type of Italian dish.

“Alright, who wants chicken tetrazzini?” That was my favorite after tacos but wow. It looked amazing and smelled so good. She came over to me and placed some on a big glass plate and then went around the table and put some on everyone’s plate. We all started to dig into our gourmet dish and my god was it amazing. 

“Wow, this is so good, it’s almost as good as my mo...my….my” I couldn’t finish the sentence without tears coming out of my eyes as so many memories of my mom were coming back. I try and try to suppress those memories but they just came flooding back in a instant, all because of fucking chicken tetrazzini.

“Clyde, baby you ok” asked token.

“I uh, need to go wash up, I’ll be right back.” I left the table and ran upstairs into token’s room and jumped into his bed and cried my eyes out onto his pillow. I just laid there and just bawled until I couldn’t anymore. I heard a knock at the door to see token right there, looking sympathetic towards me and my bloodshot eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong” he said as he walked over towards me and sat next to me, rubbing my back.

“It’s nothing.”

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be crying and wouldn’t have bloodshot eyes right now, I’m worried for you, and it hurts me when you're upset.”

“It’s just that the meal reminded me of my moms cooking and all the memories of her came flooding back after trying to just get rid of them by suppressing them.”

“I’m sorry babe but you shouldn’t suppress them because you might lose it and go mad, like butters did when he beat up Scott and insulted everyone.”

“Wasn’t that because of the manwahoo?” 

“Something like that. I don’t want you to do that or have it worse because you can’t or don’t want to let it out.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“What?”

“When I lost my mom, I was ridiculed by cartman and Craig, but you were there and showed me that there was still good people out there and I trusted you and I don’t want to lose you and be alone.”

“Clyde, why would I leave you?”

“I don’t me leave like a breakup, but like leave like you die.”

“I’m not dying anytime soon. And by the way cartman is a dick to everyone and Craig has changed, mostly because of Tweek. But most importantly, I am not leaving you or will die anytime soon. Besides, I can’t die, I have a boyfriend to take care of.”

“But what if you are murdered or something?”

“It’s a slim slim chance where it doesn’t worry me at all, I will 99.9% won’t get murdered.”

“You promise?”

“Yes I promise I will try to not get murdered while I am with you.”

“Hey token?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for cheering me up today, I know I get upset a lot and I want to thank you for putting up with me.”

“I’m not putting up with you, I’m helping you out, it’s not a chore or obligation to help, I want to because I care about you.”

‘Knock knock’

“Hey boys, I brought some of the tetrazzini up for you to have, I will just set it on the nightstand. Also the nuggets(Denver) are on if you two want to watch. They are playing the bucks(Milwaukee). 

Token grabbed the remote and turned the game on to see that the nuggets were playing terribly and that they were losing 79-57 at halftime. He turned his tv off, set the remote down on his floor, and turned to me.

“You want to cuddle, babe?”

“Yes.” He placed his arm around me as he snuggled closer to me. I felt so comfortable with him and I know he feels the exact same way with me. 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request!


	24. Bunny: set you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan try to set up Kenny and butters

Bunny

Set you up 

Kenny’s POV:

“Is it me or is Kyle and Stan been really clingy to us” I asked butters, as Stan and Kyle were in the other room, continuously peeking through the wall to see us.

“Oh geez, I didn’t notice, it’s nice that they want to spend time with us at least.”

“But it’s getting creepy, dude, we haven’t had time to spend together, alone.”

“I don’t find it creepy, I find it nice that they want to spend time with us.” 

“That’s why I love you, you always find the positive in everything, even when it’s hard to find, I love you butters!”

“I love you too Kenny.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Kyles POV:

“That’s why I love you, you always find the positive in everything, even when it’s hard to find, I love you butters!”

“I love you too Kenny.”

“See Stan, I told you they love each other”

“I knew they did, I just didn’t want to push them together and have them mad at us for trying to set them up. I read a article about that shit and that’s why I want to stay away from setting people up.”

“Since when do you read articles, Stan?”

“That’s beside the point, the point is that I don’t want to lose Kenny and butters as friends, we would only have cartman and that is disgusting.”

“True but we could be even better friends with them and then ditch cartman. While it will be a risky move, it could benefit us a lot.”

“That's why we shouldn’t do anything rash...”

“Shouldn’t do what” asked Kenny as he snuck up behind us, scaring me and Stan.

“We shouldn’t get tattoos or piercings on our body” Stan said, trying to fool Kenny with the answer.

“Or you shouldn’t set me and butters up on a date?”

Well I guess Stan couldn’t fool Kenny with the answer. I looked over at Stan and gave him a look of annoyance which he didn’t like and gave me a look of annoyance as well.

“Look, just leave me and butters alone, we will figure everything out and we do not need you two to jump in and ruin everything. Just don’t ruin this for me.”

“Kyle was the one to do it, I didn’t want to so if you get mad, get mad at him.”

“Stan, what the fuck? Why would you throw me under the bus?”

“Because I am not willing to throw away my relationship with Kenny and butters just to set them up. It’s not worth it.”

“So you were trying to set us up. You don’t have to lie to me. I already knew you were trying so don’t lie. Lying gets you nowhere but down. So don’t.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Kenny POV:

I got a letter from butters to meet him at Stark’s pond. I knew it would work out without Kyle or Stan's help. I put on my orange parka but without the hood on my head. I head out of the door and down the street to stark’s pond. I brought my letter that he wrote to show him that I got it and how much I adored it. He even writes cutely.

I finally made it to stark's pond to see butters sitting on the bench, fiddling with his fingers. I signaled to him that I had arrived and he waved to me and motioned me to sit next to him.

He looked at me and grabbed something from his pocket and I saw that it was a piece of paper.

“I like the letter you wrote me Kenny! It’s so pretty and neat. I brought the letter to show you that I got it and how much I adore your letter.”

“I did the same thing. I just don’t remember sending you a letter.”

“Neither do I but I enjoyed it. I’m sure you wrote it, you must have forgotten you wrote it but it looks like your handwriting.”

“Or maybe it was forged by Kyle and Stan?”

“Can you please stop with the, ‘it’s Stan and Kyle, must be Stan and Kyle’ because I honestly don’t care. I think it’s nice that they want us to be together. Who cares if they set us up on a date?”

“Because I don’t want our relationship based on someone else helping us because I don’t want to be dependent on them.”

“We won’t Kenny, I can guarantee that we won’t be dependent on them. I know how to be independent, surprising as that sounds, and I know you are independent with how you had to handle being poor.”

“But I don’t…”

“Don’t make up an excuse. Be happy that our friends want us to be happy together and not be selfish and keep us for themselves.”

“So you're not mad that Kyle and Stan set us up and that they want us to be together.”

“Of course not, I just want us to be happy, along with everyone else.” 

“What would I do without you butters?”

“Be without me, I don’t really know” butters said as I bursted into a fit of laughter as he took my question too seriously. He is just so innocent. “Come on babe, let’s go for a walk.”

He took my hand and I took his as we strolled around the pond, talking to each other and sometimes giving out kisses to each other.

Your alright Stan and Kyle, you're alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Stans POV:

“I told you it would work, you didn’t trust me did you” asked Kyle as he gave me a ‘told you so’ look.

“No, not really.”

“You know what has to happen now right?”

“No can we please call it off, I don’t want to, it was a mistake to judge your ability to set butters and Kenny up. I don’t want to spend the night with cartman alone.”

“A deal is a deal.”

“I will do anything besides hanging out with cartman.”

“Fine, but you owe me one. I’ll just save it for later.” I was so relieved that I dodged that fatass bullet but I did and I will spend the night with Kyle instead of that fucking fatass.

The end!


	25. Creek: cafe + poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are finally able to be alone...in a cafe. A poem I wrote at the end(you can skip if you want).

Creek

Cafe

Craig’s POV:

I feel like wherever we go, weather it be the movie theater or a restaurant, everyone wants a piece of us because we are famously gay. We’re not famously gay, I am just gay with Tweek and vise versa. I hated it, I just want to be with my boyfriend without everyone staring or applauding us for being brave. While being famous was something I dreamed about when I was younger, this is not what I meant, being famous for being gay sucks.

I have had it with the news, paparazzi, friends and family asking for autographs. So I took tweek to a cafe that just opened up a few weeks ago. We were able to book a private room so no one could see us or bother us from being with each other. 

Because tweek has anxiety and then all the fame comes along, he has been so clingy and scared but to a new level. He can’t go anywhere without me, and I don’t blame him, it’s hard to move through a wall of fans or weirdos.

Tweek and I were running from the paparazzi and the weirdos until I saw the new cafe. I ran as fast as I could to get into the cafe and get away from all these physcopaths. We finally made it into the cafe. 

“I made a reservation for two in the private room.”

“Ah yes, Craig you said? You two can follow me.” We walked up two flights of stairs into what appeared to be a fancy room with games and stuff. There was even a tablet to order drinks and bakery items. This room is nicer than most of my house. The host left us alone and shut the door as we both let out a sign of relief. We were finally away from the paparazzi and weirdos.

“Gah, Jesus, why is everyone after us?”

“Because those creeps have no fucking life so they follow people who have a life around.”

“But there are so many of them. ‘GNK’ Some people tried to take the clothes off my body or my thermos of coffee or my shoes. ‘GAH’ What if they want blood next or to kidnap me for sick pleasure? This is way too much pressure.”

“Tweek, calm down, we are alone now, no one to tear us to shreds. Just us two. We have a tablet to get some coffee for you. What kind of coffee do you want babe?”

“Espresso, please.”

I walked over to the tablet on the table and clicked on the espresso button. I then decided to get a hot chocolate because I am not really into coffee and clearly not as into coffee as tweek. He is obsessed with coffee but since it makes my baby happy, It’s hard for me to say no to him. I also know he can kick my ass.

While we wait, I decided to try and get tweek to play some bean bag toss or cornhole. We took turns and about a minute later, I realized that he made literally every shot into the hole. How is he so good?

When we were done, we decided to play basketball as there was a mini basketball hoop in the room and once again he could make every shot. I kept score just to see how badly I lost and I lost embarrassingly badly. It was 62 to 28. I lost by 34 fucking points. 

After the game, our drinks came to our private room. My hot chocolate tasted better than any hot chocolate I have ever had or made. I would say the same thing for tweek but he drinks coffee like he hasn’t had anything to drink every time.

We then played ping pong and once again, he kicked my ass in it. How come every game we play, he kicks my ass? More importantly why doesn’t he show it more often because he has a hell of a lot of potential. 

“Hey tweek, you played basketball, cornhole, and ping pong really well, yet you never want to join the basketball team or the ping pong squad? Why?”

“Because I don’t want the crowd to find out. ‘GNK’ If they found out, they would be all over me and I can’t handle that kind of pressure man, I can’t be teared apart, I’m too young to die Craig, I’m too young.”

“First off, they can’t tear you apart because I would tear them apart first if they hurt you. Second, you can’t let the world shut your potential down because you're scared, I know that this might be hard to do, but I believe in you. I want you to be yourself and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“But i'm scared of them, don’t let them get me Craig.”

“I won’t babe, I won’t. Do you want some more coffee?”

“Always.”

“Espresso?”

“Yeah, another one. ‘GNK’ Thanks.”

I ordered the espresso and another hot chocolate because honestly why not. We chatted about how we would end the crowd and how underpants gnomes are not real. The drinks came as we continued our conversation. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left the cafe after finishing our drinks as we exited the cafe. We walked home and to our surprise, no one was there, no paparazzi, no weirdos, no one to harass us as we exist. It was quiet without everyone screaming, it let us walk home in peace. We held hands as we usually do down the street that is usually bustling with business people now empty.

The street lights lit up the sidewalk as we continued to stroll down the path. I looked over to tweek, and to my surprise, he wasn’t twitching or anything like that. We finally made it to our respective houses as I walked up the stairs of my house and into my room. I grabbed my phone and saw tweek already texted me.

‘Hey, thanks for taking me to the new cafe.’

‘No probable babe, it was a fun place anyway for you and with the games, for me.’

I opened the Yelp app and decided to rate the cafe 1 star just because I can. Yes I am an asshole, yes I can admit shit, I am just not an asshole to tweek. 

The end!

Some poetry if you want:

My spot is taken everyday,  
Every which way,  
My parking spot for dinner,  
As he claims winner,  
He takes my spot with love,  
He takes away my dove,  
My wife breaks my heart,  
As he now needs to live apart,  
He takes half of his stuff,  
As living alone was rough,  
He cries himself to sleep,  
And he dreams about the leap,  
Should he use the noose or a cliff,  
Thinking about it makes his heart stiff,  
He continues to cry throughout the night,  
As he knows there is no light,  
He wakes up in a box,  
As his house was taken by that fox,  
He cries throughout the day,  
He noticed how no one went out of the way,  
The people look at him with disgust,  
As he will soon turn into the dust,  
As his luck runs out,  
He gives the world a shout,  
He had nothing and had no purpose at all,  
He was like humpty dumpty as this was his fall,  
His body grew weak and tired,  
He looked around to admire,  
All the city around him,  
As he knew his future was dim,  
He wanted to take back his life,  
He wanted to take back his wife,  
But they were gone forever,  
He knew he couldn't get that chance back ever,  
He remembered his parents saying,  
“Clouds will move for a brighter day”  
He looked up and thought they were playing,  
With his heart, with his emotions, with his way,  
He goes to the nearest building and went up,  
On the way he had a mix-up,  
He pondered his decision with life,  
But he remembered his wife,  
He remembered the tears that fell,  
He remembered all the fun times at the motel,  
He felt the tears starting to make its way out of his eyes,  
He felt all the pent up anger, all the lies,  
The tears were falling fast,  
This was his last,  
He wanted one more chance at life,  
He felt the knife,  
He walks to the edge of the tower,  
As this was his last hour,  
He takes a deep breath and jumps,  
As he has died down in the dumps,  
The next day the funeral was held,  
Everyone there started to yell,  
His wife went to his grave,  
And revealed he could have been a father,  
If we could have saved,  
But she didn't bother,  
He would talk about some made up guy,  
He even believed his own lie,  
She just took a sigh,  
And just questioned why,  
Nine months later the baby was born,  
As the wife was still in mourning,  
She took the baby to the grave,  
“He didn’t want to be saved,  
He didn't want to get well”,  
And in the baby's eyes, a tear fell.


	26. Bunny: beach + 2 poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time for butters and Kenny + 2 poems

Bunny

Beach

Butters POV:

Holy moly, I can’t believe Kenny was able to steal his parents and get us to California and to a beach in 20 hours. He did have to trick some cops that he was at least 16 and had a drivers license but he managed to pull that off. I feel amazed and guilty that I didn’t say anything, even though Kenny is my boyfriend.

We finally made it to San Diego. I suggest San Diego because Stan recommended this city to come and take a load out, whatever that meant. We got out of his car and grabbed our bags and headed to the beach area and of course, the sand was so hot on my feet. 

We laid our towels down near an umbrella so we could get some shade. I sat down and put on some sunscreen. When I was done, Kenny put some onto his body as we watched some waves roll in.

“Ow.”

“What’s wrong butters?”

“My feet still hurt from the hot, hot sand.”

“Don’t worry, I got you” he said as he laid on the other half of my towel, placing an ice pack on my foot. He knows how to do a lot for someone who went for me. My parents say I got really lucky to have Kenny and to not let go. I feel like they don’t think I could do better but I don’t want to anyway, Kenny is better than anyone in this world.

“Thank you Kenny, that made me feel so much better.” 

“No problem, it may be weird that I help with everything, I mean everything, but I would do anything for your sexy ass.”

“Oh Kenny, you're so nice to me, actually, you're the nicest anyone has ever been to me, sadly.”

“Don’t feel sad butters, I’m so happy to be with you, you deserve the world and while I might not have enough money to give you everything you deserve, I can give you my all.”

“Thank you Kenny, that means a lot to me. I want to give you the world, even if my parents don’t allow me to.”

“Wow, that is what I want to hear. I want to hear and see you everyday. You make me feel complete.” He also completes me but I don’t want to go back and forth like this just in case he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I saw him grab a frisbee and grab my hand for him to get me into the ocean. 

“Wait, I need to put my water pads on and a life jacket on so I don’t sink to the bottom of the ocean.” I ran back to our towels and bags and put on my special ocean equipment. I ran back to Kenny, waiting for me in the water, holding the frisbee. I tripped into the water but it didn’t hurt because the water, and Kenny caught my fall. I don’t know how he is always there for me like there is more than one Kenny. All of these thoughts crowded me head and immediately Kenny rushed over to me, somehow knowing that I felt sad or confused.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Are you a clone or are there clones of you?”

“Is this because of the joke I made in Nevada? I told you to not think about it too much. I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable, I didn’t mean it for that to happen.”

“It’s not that, it’s that you're always there for me, even if I don’t expect it or you say that you're out of town, you're still there. It’s so confusing.”

“It’s because we spend so much time together, you're overthinking this, I promise that if you need some space, I will back off a little bit.”

“No, your right, I am just overthinking this. Throw me the frisbee.” He tossed me the frisbee and I somehow caught it. I threw it back to him and then he caught it. This continued back and forth and we decided to stop playing, Kenny walked to our stuff, put the frisbee back and headed back towards me. He grabbed my hand and walked deeper into the ocean so we could jump some waves.

“Isn’t this fun butters?”

“It is Kenny. Don’t let go of me, I don’t want to drown or lose you.”

“I won’t, I will hold on and your life jacket is there so you don’t sink or drown to the bottom of the ocean. I will be there with you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, now if you want we can leave the beach and get some dinner and then some ice cream.” 

“Really, ice cream?”

“Whatever makes my baby happy!”

“Yay, let’s get some ice cream and dinner. One question though, will we have to sleep in the car again on the trip home or will we stay at a hotel of some sorts?”

“A hotel for you, and a nice one. While I lacked the money aspect, I did take some money from my dad just for you.” We got out of the ocean, and got changed into our other clothes and put our bathing suits in a bag. We then got in the car and drove to a hotel where Kenny somehow got us a free room for the night. We put our stuff into our free room which looked really nice and gave us a good view of the city.

We got back into the car and drove downtown into the city and decided to eat at a pub because that is what Kenny thought would have the best options for both of us. I got some chicken tenders while Kenny got a burger. The food looked good but Kenny looked better. The food was good and then we decided to get some ice cream.

We got back to the hotel and up to our room where we would sleep for the night. I laid down and then Kenny laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I took his hand and slept with his hand close to me, knowing he will always be there for me.

“Hey butters?”

“Yeah, what is up?”

“I love you, butters.”

“I love you too Kenny.”

The end!

2 poems if you want:

Number 1:

The sky grows dimmer at night,  
In the void where there’s no light,  
The breeze blows against the oceans waves,  
For the ocean is a massive grave,  
The ones murdered or drowned sank,  
To only show their faceless blank,  
To the blood that drips ever so slightly,  
As there families hold their loved ones tightly,  
To be without a friend in life,  
Is pain to the heart with a knife,  
The way the beach was filled to the brim with friends of many,  
Only now you can barely see any,  
For where is the pain over in life,  
Only to be stabbed with the knife,  
The goodbye is the hardest word to say,  
Because it turns the world a dull gray,  
For we cannot turn to the people we trust,  
Because they are only in the dust,  
When we cry, no tears will fall,  
For we have embraced deaths call,  
This is the call we dread,  
To hear our friends and family are dead,  
So when the tears start to come,  
The pain cannot be numb.

Number 2: 

I can't live my life without you,  
I dont know what to do, I have no fucking clue,  
All the memories we had,  
Now I only feel sad,  
We cared for each other,  
We cared like no other,  
But now your gone and I can feel the pain,  
There will never be sunny skies, only rain,  
Losing you was my biggest fear and that came true,  
And now I don't know what to do,  
As I stare down looking at the waves hit the cliff,  
I want to jump but I turn stiff,  
I jump to see you again,  
Now, I can see my friend.


	27. Twutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek gets bullied

Twutters:

Bullied

Tweek’s pov:

“Hey fag, get back here and take your punishment like a man” said Trent boyette, the meanest kid in our school. 

“Why, I didn’t GNK do anything to you, why are GAH you trying to hurt me?”

“Because your unnatural ways are not allowed here.”

“It doesn’t hurt you or GNK anything, why do you care?”

“It’s an eyesore for one and two, it’s disgusting to see.”

“So just don’t GNK look and you wooaahhhhh.” ‘Thud.’ I fell over letting Trent catch up to me. I tried to scramble to my feet but didn’t do it in time as I felt myself being dragged across the school floor. 

“Stop squirming fag” he said as he punched my face into the floor, knocking me out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I woke up when I felt water hit my face. I opened my eyes up to see that I was in the air, my hands tied to a hook and my legs were too but too a different hook. I noticed I was in a bathroom, alone. Oh god. I then notice Trent walked into the bathroom as well and he locked the door after him. I looked to see he had a switchblade in his hands and he flipped the knife up.

“I was going to go light on you but you had to make it difficult, didn’t you?”

“Please GAH Trent, I’m sorry, please GNK don’t Trent, please” I begged as if my life depended on his mercy.

“You brought this onto yourself” he said as he cut open my incorrectly buttoned green shirt, showing my chest. I was so goddamn nervous about why would he open my shirt? Then I feel it.

I feel the cold knife pierce through my skin. 

“AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH” I screamed. 

“Quiet fag, I’m not done writting.” I could feel him carving letters in my skin. When he was done, he cut me loose, making me fall onto my knees.

“Not a word or I slit your throat.” And with that he left me alone in the bathroom. I slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom sink to try and wash the blood off of me when I saw what he carved into my chest. 

‘Fuck me I’m a faggot’

It stung reading it as well as trying to get the blood off. My crimson red blood ran down my chest and dropped onto the bathroom floor. No matter how long I wash the cuts, the blood would always continue. 

“Ow.” I curled up in a corner and just laid there, crying. I could only think of him though, butters. Even when I cry, I could only think of him.

“Is it really that wrong to like someone of the GNK same sex, why is that such a big deal? I can’t help it if I’m GAH attracted to another male. It shouldn’t matter as long as we’re both GNK happy, right?” Apparently not, life doesn’t care if your happy, if your gay, your wrong and you need to be punished.

I continued to cry in the corner when I heard the door open. Shit, I scrambled to the stall and just locked myself in there. Hopefully the one who entered the bathroom would leave soon. 

“Why is there a puddle of blood and some rope?”

“I don’t know man.”

“Oh geez, what if it’s someone we know or someone close to us. What if it’s someone that we know who caused the puddle?”

“Butters, imma need you to shut that shit up for right now while I examine the blood.”

“Ok, token, I will.” After hearing that it was butters and token, I decided to open the door and talk to them. So I unlocked the door but instead of walking to them, I slipped and fell forwards.

“OOF.” 

“TWEEK, HONEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“n-no, im n-not” I said with tears streaming down my face. Butters and token sat me down in the corner and made me open my shirt up. I was covering my body so they wouldn’t notice. 

“Oh my goodness, who did this” asked butters in his usual soft tone.

“I...I t-tripped.”

“How di you trip and get the words ‘fuck me im a faggot’ written in your chest” asked token.

“It...It was T-Trent. H-he did i-it.”

“Why didn’t you say that instead of lying about tripping?”

“C-cause h-he said..”

“I would slit your throat if you tell anyone” said Trent as he walked back into the bathroom.

“O-oh f-fuck, T-Trent its n-not what i-it looks l-like.”

“Really, I told you to not tell anyone and 5 minutes later, you tell black boy and pushover. You know what has to happen.”

“W-wait, p-p-please Trent, d-don’t do t-this, I’m s-s-sorry, I t-truly a-am”

“I’m not” he said as he cut my left cheek open. He then cut my right cheek open. More blood came oozing out of my two open cheeks. Butters and token just got out of the way. He then held me up to the mirrors and slammed my body against the glass. 

“Well sir, I hope you had fun with your life, cause it’s about to be over. You know, I never really cared about you but when you opened up your fagginess all over, I knew I had to step in and take my own action. I knew some people like black boy and pushover would be unhappy about it, but the majority will be happy with my actions today. They will celebrate this day and I will be a hero. I want you to know that I along with everyone one else, will never accept fags like you. Goodbye fag….”

“Freeze scumbag. Drop the child and the weapon” said officer barbrady. 

“How did you find me?”

“Your little friend, the blonde boy who is not in your hands called the police.”

“My GNK boyfriend.” 

“Yeah his boyfriend told me that one of his friends or I guess, boyfriend had cuts and offensive language carved in his chest. We rushed over here and luckily we weren’t too late. Drop the child now, or I shoot.”

“Well fag, you win this time but when I get out, you better believe I will end your life but make it as slow and painful as possible” Trent said as he dropped me into the sink and went quietly with officer barbrady.

Trent and barbrady left as paramedics rushed in and put me on a stretcher. They rushed me into an ambulance and started to get my cuts clean. Then they rushed me, token and butters to the hell's pass hospital where the doctors knocked me out and put stitches into my chest and face where my cuts were. 

When I finally woke up, I looked to see butters standing there with his hands on his face. Oh god oh Jesus I scared him.

“B-butters?”

“Babe” he said as he ran over to me and hugged me tightly. “I was so scared even though the nurse kept saying he would be fine but I was still scared and oh geez I’m rambling on but I’m so happy you're ok.”

“It's ok butters, GAH I’m ok now and I’m right here for you.”

“I just missed you so much when I was in the waiting room.”

“I know it can be hard GNK but it’s ok now.”

‘But what If I…” I stopped him when I placed my lips onto his lips. He slowly eased into it when he realized what I was doing. When we retracted our lips, I noticed that he was looking very flustered.

“You ok GAH butters?”

“Yeah, I’m just wow, that was intense, you know.”

“Wanna do it again?”

“Yes, I mean if you want to.” I slightly chuckled at his antics as I pulled him closer to me and we locked our lips together for another kiss.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Please request


End file.
